tgbffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Sandrian/You're F*cking Cute
Prolog 'Sandy' Obudził mnie budzik. Leniwie wstałam i go wyłączyłam. Pokazywał 6:00 czyli zostało mi około 2 godziny. Nie wiem dlaczego się ciągle budzę dwie godziny wcześniej jak nawet pięć sekund by mi wystarczyło. Dobra, kogo okłamuje? Do nowej szkoły mam w uj daleko a to, że nie ma kto mnie podwieźć muszę się jakoś sama poradzić. Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani, ale nie o tym mowa. Dla wiadomości innych - pochodzę z kraju kwitnącej cebuli, ale mieszkam w Japonii. Ale to też nie o tym mowa. Po prostu dziś było rozpoczęcie roku. A to, że jestem głupia i mam inteligencje na poziomie typowej cebuli - upiłam się a teraz miałam wielkiego kaca. Ta, zgadza się. Piję. Również biorę dragi, palę papierosy, oglądam pornole, chodzę do klubu GoGo i również biorę udział w kradzieżach czy coś. Więc kac to dla mnie normalka. Ale nie wiem co mi strzeliło do głowy aby przed rozpoczęciem się upić. Mogłabym po prostu mieć gdzieś dzień szkoły i jak zwykle iść na wagary, ale nie! Mój mały mózg mówił, że ten dzień będzie wielki. Że ten dzień będzie czymś co zmieni moje życie. I się z tym zgadzam. Ale po kolei! Więc po wyłączeniu, wstałam do mojej szafy by się przebrać. Fakt, dali nam mundurki. Ale ja go... Przerobiłam. Na spódniczce miałam kilka przyczepionych łańcuchów i kieszonkę. Natomiast koszula... Zrobiłam z niej podkoszulkę z dosyć głębokim dekoltem. Więc założyłam to po czym jeszcze moją skórzaną kurtkę, czarne rajstopy i glany. Po co tak się ubrałam? Niech te śmiecie wiedzą kto będzie rządził tą patologiczną szkołą. A na dodatek, nie dawno były morderstwa na terenie tej budy. Więc w kieszonce będę nosiła paralizator na wszelki wypadek. Ale w sumie znam też karate więc niech każdy chory psychicznie debil się ode mnie trzyma z daleka! Heh. Po przebraniu się, podeszłam do swojej torby i spakowałam potrzebne rzeczy. Gotówkę, paczkę papierosów, karta podarunkowa od właściciela klubów nocnych, telefon i jak również prezerwatywy (kto bogatemu zabroni?). Po spakowaniu się, szybko poszłam do kuchni aby zjeść jakieś śniadanie. Dobra, jakie śniadanie? Od zawsze jem jedynie fast foody. Więc otworzyłam lodówkę i wyjęłam pizze po czym jeszcze wyskoczyłam po szczotkę aby uczesać włosy. Miałam zajebiste niebieskie włosy i różowe oczy (co z tego, że włosy farbowane a oczy soczewki? Nie niszczcie mi marzeń o byciu laleczką z Japonii). Zjadając szybko ogarnęłam włosy po czym wsadziłam kilka spinek do grzywki. Do tego jeszcze założyłam na siebie bransolety z kolcami, kolczyki (miałam sporo dziur w uszach, aż około 10 na każde ucho) i makijaż. Gdy się ogarnęłam, spojrzałam na lustro. Wyglądałam po prostu zajebiście. Andrzej z kwitnącej Cebuli byłby ze mnie dumny. Spojrzałam na zegarek, była 7:20. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i wyszłam z domu. Mieszkałam w domu jednorodzinnym a obok mnie mieszkają stare baby. Ale szkoda o nich gadać... Heh. Wcale się nie spieszyłam. Dosyć przeciwnie, szłam jak typowy żółw. Zawsze się spóźniałam na każde spotkanie. A czemu? Bo tak. Masz Problem? Nie? Okej. Mówię dalej. Gdy szłam, przede mną pojawiła się... Nie wiem kto to, ale chyba jakiś chory człowiek. Stary facet w babskim mundurku szkolnym i z kokardkami we włosach biegł z tostem w gębie w kierunku liceum. Upadłam na niego, jednak ten debil miał mnie całkowicie gdzieś i zamiast powiedzieć jakieś "sorry" znowu zaczął biec w kierunku szkoły. Przeklnęłam pod nosem po czym szybko wstałam by móc ponownie iść swoją typową drogą. Mówiąc szczerze to nawet nie wiedziałam gdzie ona była. Po prostu szłam prosto przed siebie. Ale wiedziałam jedynie, że to było dosyć daleko od mojej chałupy. Ale dzięki temu pedofilowi wiedziałam, że chyba idę dobrą stronę. Po kilku minutach, znowu na kogoś upadłam. - UWAŻAJ JAK CHODZISZ TY GRUBY PACA- Jednak nie zdążyłam przeklnąc bo ktoś mi podał rękę. Spojrzałam ku górze. Jego posiadaczem był... A bardziej była pewna dziewczyna. Brązowe włosy związane w kucyk, duże oczy, małe cycki, jasna skóra. Typowy Amerykanin połączony z Japończykiem. Ale... Było coś w niej nietypowego... - Emm.. Cześć - szybko zmieniłam ton głosu i złapałam ją za rękę. A to była nowość! Pozwoliłam aby ktoś mi pomógł. Złamałam pierwszą zasadę bycia fajnym. Andrzej na pewno nie byłby że mnie dumny... - Wszystko okej? Niczego ci... - spojrzała na mój odjechany wygląd - zrobiłam? - Nie. Nic. Spoko. Muszę przyznać. Ta dziewczyna była nawet taka... Słodka. I miała BARDZO uroczy głos. Poczułam jak rumieńce na policzkach. Ale co z tym zrobicie? Jestem biseksualna a kręcą mnie małe cycki u bab. - Jesteś nowa w mieście? - zapytała w stylu luzackim bez krępowania się. - Nope. Po prostu... Miałam już coś dopowiedzieć jednak coś nam przerwało. A dokładnie czyiś krzyk... Brzmiący "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" czy coś. Zanim się ogarnęliśmy o co chodzi, upadliśmy na ziemie (ja to mam szczęście, co nie?). Szybko się spojrzałam na dziewczynę i zauważyłam iż tamten pedofil co wcześniej spotkałam - leżał na niej i się do niej przytulał. - Kaaarmeeel-chan! Gdzieś ty była!? Szukałem cię po całym mieście! - krzyczał z łzami w oczach. - Levi.. Plz... Puść mnie.. - zaczęła się dusić. Ja na to jedynie się uśmiechnęłam pod nosem złośliwie. Wyglądała po prostu UROCZO. Ale... Nie wiedząc czemu, walnąłem tego gościa aby puścił... Karmela? A sama nie wiem. Więc tamten wylądował na ziemi we krwi a ja pomogłam wstać słodkiej istocie ~ - EJ. CO. TY. ROBISZ. Z MOIM. KARMELEM!? - wstał wściekły i do mnie podszedł - Ch..Chwila! NIE MOIM! JA JĄ NIE KOCHAM. WW...WC...WCALE! BAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Co k*rwa? - spojrzałam na niego jak na idiotę. - Echm. Przepraszam, za Leviego... - oderwała się od mojej dłoni i stanęła przy Levim - on już taki jest... Bo wiesz.... Friendzone. - Ach To wszystko wyjaśnia - przytaknęłam na co Levi stał się bardziej czerwony. - WCALE NIE FRIENDZON... NIE! BO... EEEEE.... - Plz. Levi. Przymknij się - spojrzała na niego wrogo na co on jedynie się zsikał - ja jestem Karmel a to jest... Levi. - Sandrian. Ale mówią na mnie Sandy. - Dobra, spoko. Ja muszę spadać - pomachała ręką na pożegnanie po czym ciągnąć Leviego pobiegła w kierunku szkoły. Ja się jedynie znów uśmiechnęłam, tym razem łobuzersko. ---- 'Kowal' Wylądowałem w końcu na zielonej ziemi. Ch*j wie jak co to było za miejsce. Po prostu przez przypadek przycisnąłem jakieś guziki i trafiłem gdzieś tam. Wyszedłem z TARDISA i zacząłem się rozglądać. Znajdowałem się przed jakąś szkołą. Ta. "Miałeś w uj ważną misję? Okej! Trafisz do jakiegoś liceum!" Brawo ja. Stałem najdokładniej przed bramą szkolną z której przychodzili uczniowie. Nikt mnie nie zauważył.Przewróciłem oczami i miałem już wracać do TARDISA gdy... - YANDEREDEEEEEEEEEEEEEV! GDZIE JESTEŚ!? ~ - jakaś zielonowłosa podeszła do mnie - MOZE JESTEŚ W PIEKARNIKU!? ~ - Jaki k*rwa piekarnik? TO JEST TARIDS! - krzyknąłem, ale było za późno. W pięć sekund ta babka rozwaliła mój ukochany TARDIS. A jak? Stopą. Nie pytajcie jak, sam nie wiem. - NIEEEEEEEEE! - Upsik... Och! Jestem Midori Gurin! A ty? - podała mi rękę na co ja wyjąłem z kieszeni śrubokręt soniczny. Fakt, że on nie służy do dźgania kogoś, ale... CO TAM. TA DZ*WKA NAZWAŁA MÓJ TARDIS PIEKARNIKIEM I JESZCZE GO ROZWALIŁA SWOJĄ BRUDNĄ STOPĄ - co to za dildos? ~ Wkurzyłem się i zacząłem ją dźgać. Na co ona jedynie krzyknęła i pobiegła w kierunku sali gimnastycznej. Ja natomiast pobiegłem za nią. - MIDORI GURINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ---- 'Sandy' Było już po tym głupim rozpoczęciu. Trafiłam do klasy 1C. Sami słabeusze, żadnyh twardzieli. Od razu było widać, że będę rządzić tą szkołą. Hehe. Z nikim nie rozmawiałam, ale było już od razu widać, że wszyscy się mnie boją. Podobno jest tu pewien gang przestępców. Może do niego dołączę? A sama nie wiem. Wolę grać w solo. Ale to nie ważne. Doszłam w końcu do swojego mieszkania. Od razu się przebrałam w ciuchy i spadłam na kanapę. Musiałam odświeżyć umysł. Ale nadal miałam w głowie Karmela. Tą słodką dziewczynę. Przez cały czas miałam w głowie jej cudowne oczy. Zakochałam się? Nie wiem. Ale wiedziałam, że muszę ją zdobyć. Miałam ją poszukać po rozpoczęciu, ale mi się już całkowicie nie chciało. Ale trochę żałuje... Na myśl o tym, że spędzała czas z tym Levim... Dostawałam całkowitej piany. Wyobraziłam sobie, że zabijam tamtego gendera paralizatorem. Od razu się uśmiechnęłam. Jednak moje... "Fantazje" przerwał dźwięk mojego telefonu. Pomyślałam, że pewnie Andrzej z Cebuli do mnie napisał albo jakiś gościu od dragów. Ale się pomyliłam. Wyświetlił się jakiś nieznany numer. Nieznajomy: Hey. Spojrzałam na to dziwnie. Pewnie ktoś pomylił numery, jednak odpisałam. Ja: Pomyliłeś chyba numery, pacanie. Nie znam cię. Szybko dostałam odpowiedź Nieznajomy: Nie. Nie pomyliłam. Jesteś Sandrian Camary. Masz 16 lat i jak również problemy z prawem. Ja: Skąd mnie znasz? Nieznajomy: Widziałam cię idącą do szkoły. Spotkałaś niejaką Karmel. Ja: A co cię to obchodzi? Nieznajomy: Było od razu widać, że się zakochałaś. Ja: Masz z tym problem, s*ko? Nieznajomy: Nie. Chłopak z którym była to Levi Ackerman. Jest w wieku 20 lat, przebrał się za dziewczynę aby być ze swoim "Senpai'em". Ale to mało ważne. On chce ją zdobyć, jednak jest zbyt głupi na to. Wierzy też w starą legendę z tym drzewem wiśni. Ja: Chodzi ci o tą legendę z wyznawaniem miłości w piątek? Nieznajomy: Tak. Zgadza się. Ja: A ty mi to mówisz bo? Nieznajomy: Chcę ci jedynie pomóc w zdobyciu jej. Ona jest w drugiej klasie, każdy facet i 20% bab ją zarywa. Ja: Zgaduję, że jesteś tą Info-chan o której wszyscy tak mówią? Nieznajomy: Nie. Prawdziwa Info-chan zginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Tak samo jak Ayano Aishi, tajemniczy zabójca który zabijał w szkole. Możesz mnie nazywać Info-Żul lub nawet Info-chan. Jak pragniesz. Ja: A po co mi te informacje? Nieznajomy: Chcę abyś zastąpiła Ayano. Ja: To znaczy? Nieznajomy: W tym liceum od wieki były morderstwa. A teraz nie ma zabójcy. Więc chce naprawic ten spokój. A ty jesteś na to idealna. Pozbędziesz konkurencje i będziesz ze swoim "Senpai'em" a ja będę szczęśliwa z powodu chaosu. Jeśli będziesz chciała przysługi, wyślij mi pod adres Klubu Informatycznego kłębek czyiś włosów, a dam Ci cokolwiek będę mogła. Jeśli będziesz potrzebowała informacji o kimś z naszej szkoły, wyślij mi zdjęcie jego twarzy, a powiem Ci wszystko, co o nim wiem. Ja: Jesteś pojebana. Nieznajomy: Ty natomiast jesteś zboczeńcem. Jeśli chcesz mojej pomocy, napisz do mnie. Jeśli nie, zignoruj mnie. Masz tydzień, zanim twój Senpai będzie należał do tego pedofila. ---- 'Kowal' Stałem przed zmasakrowanymi zwłokami Midori Gurin w sali gimnastycznej. Tsa, nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Za to co zrobiła i powiedziała... Ech. Miałem już gdzieś je schować gdy nagle usłyszałem czyjeś kroki. Odwróciłem się do w ich kierunku. W moim kierunku szedł jakiś chłopak z czarnymi włosami i oczami. Pomimo widokiem zwłok, wyglądał jakby miał to w dupie. Ominął mnie po czym kucnął przy zwłokach Midori. Wyjął z jej torby jakiś telefon. - Tutaj to cały czas było... A ja się dziwię, kto mi zajumał telefon - powiedział do siebie z lekkim uśmiechem. - Emmm... Halo? Tu są zwłoki a ty masz to gdzieś? - zwróciłem mu uwagę na co on jedynie na mnie spojrzał. - Człowieku. Tu od zawsze mordują, że bym się zdziwił jeśli by przestano - zaśmiał się pod nosem - jesteś nauczycielem? - Co? Eee... Ta... Jakby. - To widzę, że nie jesteś poinformowany albo jakiś ślepy. Panuje tu patologia. Morderstwa, prostytutki, gwałty... Ja się zastanawiam dlaczego jeszcze nie zamknięto tej szkoły - zaśmiał się głośniej po czym spojrzał w swój telefon - przynajmniej ta dz*wka nie włamała mi się na portal dla programistów... - Jak się nazywasz? - zapytałem próbując zmienić temat. - Michał JavaScript. Wiem, dziwne nazwisko. Ale taki klimat - powiedział i bez zastanowienia odszedł. Ja jedynie patrzyłem na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę. Przewróciłem oczami. No to trafiłem w niezłe bagno. Zamiast trafić do jakiegoś przyjaznego miejsca w typu pizzeria trafiłem do szkoły wariatów! Musze szybko naprawić TARDIS... Jak jeszcze ktoś go nie zabrał. Bo go zostawiłem bez opieki... Odwróciłem się do zwłok Midori. Jednak przed nosem się ujawniła inna postać. Miała brąz włosy, zielone oczy i nerdowskie okulary. - WHOA - odskoczyłem od niej - Babo, nie strasz tak - Wybacz, ale widziałam jak jakiś podejrzany typ się tu kręcił - spojrzała na mnie od szyi na dół - jestem Żul, ale zwą mnie Info-chan. A ty jesteś... - Kowalski298 - Twoi rodzice cię chyba nie kochali... - Nope, to nie jest moje prawdziwe imię bo nie mogę go podawać. - Czemuż to? - ujrzałem w jej oczach lekką złośliwość. Westchnąłem. - Bo mam swoje powody. - Ty jesteś właścicielem tego TARDISA przed bramą szkolną? Na dźwięk tego słowa zacząłem się uśmiechać jak jakiś psychol. Wreszcie ktoś kto nie myli mojej maszyny z piekarnikiem! - Boże, uśmiechasz się jak jakaś zepsuta cebula. ---- 'Lusia' Siedziałam jak zwykle w domu oglądając telewizję. Nie miałam jakiś ambitnych planów co do dzisiejszego wieczora. Po prostu czekałam na moich rodziców kiedy wrócą z pracy. Cóż. Nie są moimi rodzicami, ale ich tak nazywam. Czemu to? Kiedy miałam pięć lat, porwano mnie a następnie zabito moją rodzinę. Kiedy uratowała mnie policja - oddała mnie szybko do domu dziecka. Minęło około kilku lat zanim ktokolwiek chciał mnie adoptować. Teraz mieszkam u małej rodzinki która posiada dwóch adoptowanych synów. Jeden akurat był ode mnie dosyć starszy i jest teraz na studiach, ale często się pojawia u nas w domu a drugi miał dopiero pół roku i siedział akurat wtedy na górze w swoim pokoju. Można powiedzieć, że mam wszystko co powinnam mieć... Niestety, ale nie mam. Zanim moja prawdziwa rodzina zginęła, miałam siostrę bliźniaczkę z którą byłam w najlepszych kontaktach. Trzymaliśmy się zawsze razem... Teraz od jej śmierci czuję sporą pustkę. Po chwili usłyszałam dosyć głośny dźwięk z kuchni. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam się z miejsca i skierowałam się w kierunku źródła dźwięku. Zapaliłam wtedy szybko światło. Przy lodówce stała zakapturzona istota, szybko na jej widok wyjęłam nóż który zazwyczaj noszę w kieszeni spodniach. Natomiast ta owa postać podeszła do mnie. Nie wyglądała aby chciała coś mi zrobić. Jednak skierowałam nóż w jej stronę. - Gdzie ona jest? - zapytała. - Kto? - Ta podróbka Info-chan - wyjęła z kieszeni swojej bluzy nóż - Gdzie. Ona. Jest? - Nie wiem o kogo ci chodzi. Ale masz stąd wyjść i to już. - A co mi zrobisz? - zaczęła się chichotać. Ja natomiast rzuciłam się na nią z nożem - och. Widzę, że udajesz morderce ~ - Nie udaję - szepnęłam. - Co? - Słyszałaś kiedyś... O mordercy z maską? - powiedziałam już głośniej, ale z uśmiechem. Postać wtedy zauważyła w kącie kuchni białą maskę przedstawiającą kota. Tak, zapomniałam ją schować. Ale oj tam. - Ach. To wszystko wyjaśnia - zaczęła się śmiać głośniej. Jednak ja ją zadźgałam w nogę. Nie wyglądała jakby chciała się bronić. Wręcz przeciwnie, dała mi się zadźgać - no dalej dziewczynko. Pokaż na co cię stać ~ Wkurzyłam się i ją przycisnęłam do podłogi. Zaczęłam ją dusić rękoma. Ostrzegałam ją. Ona mnie nie słuchała. Jej problem. Nikt nie będzie się włamywał do mojego domu. NIKT. Wtedy postać mnie kopnęła w brzuch przez co upadłam na ziemię. - Albo powiesz. Albo zginiesz. - Phi. Szybciej ty zginiesz idiotko - zaśmiałam się i szybko wstałam. - Nie warto wydać tą s*kę? - Nie wiem o kim ty mówisz. Ale weszłaś do złego domu, proszę pani. Proszę się uśmiechnąć, bo śmierć nadciąga ~- rzuciłam się na nią rzuczając ją znowu o podłogę. Zadźgałam ją na szybko kilka razy w serce. - Jesteś tak samo uparta jak twoja siostra, Lusiu - przez kaptur ujrzałam jej uśmeich - bo wiesz... Jednak nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Zginęła z moich rąk. Rozdział I 'Sandy ' Następny dzień. Weszłam na teren szkoły. Według tej całej Info, musze zabić wszystkich swoich rywali... ALE DLACZEGO PÓŁ SZKOŁY BUJA SIĘ W JEDNEJ DZIEWCZYNIE!? REALLY JAPONIA? REALLY? Ale cóż. Zamiast wejść do budynku szkoły - poszłam do klubu ogrodniczego po piłę. Jak zabijać to z grubej rury, nie? I tak musiałam pójść do tej ligi przestępców więc lepiej mieć broń. A czemu do niej szłam? Chce aby wiedzieli kto tu rządzi. Ach i chcę być ich szefem. Tak. Chcę aby mnie słuchali. Dzięki temu będę im rozkazywać o pobicie jakiegoś debila co podrywa moją ukochaną ~ W końcu stałam przed nimi z piłą. Na mój widok od razu wstali i stanęli w pozycji obronnej. - Och, boicie się mnie? ~ - A co? Chcesz walczyć? - odezwała się jedna z nich. - No dawaj idiotko. Rzuciła się na mnie. Jednak nie użyłam piły... Jeszcze. Po prostu ją rozłożyłam ją na łopatki ręcznie. Trwało to około 15 sekund, ta idiotka nie była zbyt mocna. Upadła nieprzytomna na ziemie. - Ktoś jeszcze chce? ~ Wszyscy się od razu ode mnie cofnęli. - Czego chcesz? - powiedział najwyższy z nich. - Czego? Tylko władzy nad wami. Najpierw wy, potem szkoła. - Haha. No to przyszłaś za późno - usłyszałam z tyłu czyiś głos. Odwróciłam się do niego. Stałam tam blondynka z dosyć czarną karnacją - ja tu jestem liderem, niebieska. - A co? Założymy się? - Proponujesz coś? - spojrzała na mnie z lekką kpiną. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie - Tsa, blondyneczko. Walka. Tu i teraz. Jak przegram, będę twoim sługą. Jak ty przegrasz, zdobywam władze nad wami. - Stoi. Zanim się postrzegła, od razu rzuciłam się na nią z piłą. Nawet nie zdążyła zareagować. Biedaczka... Hah. Jej ciało aktualnie znajdowało się w kawałeczkach. Zaczęłam się śmiać. - Ty... Potworze! - jedna z tych idiotek się na mnie rzuciła, ale ją potraktowałam piłą. Ou. Zdarza się. Hehehe. - Ktoś jeszcze? ~ Wszyscy z przerażenia się ode mnie cofnęli. - Nie? Okej. Więc... Słudzy - uśmiechnęłam się szerzej - pozbądźcie się tych ciał, następnie wyczyśćcie moją piłę, zmyjcie krew po czym jeszcze... Zajmijcie się pewnym Levim Ackermanem... A jeżeli ktoś coś komuś powie albo się zbuntuje, skończy jak tamci. Rzuciłam w nich piłą. Jeden z nich nadal w przerażeniu ją złapał. Wszyscy zrobili o co prosiłam a ja ze spokojem szłam w kierunku szatni by zmyć ich marną krew. ---- 'Karmel ' Spędzałam normalnie czas na korytarzu czekając na matmę. Miałam na uszach słuchawki, słuchałam utworów związanych z Doctor Who. Jednak ktoś mi przerwał w słuchaniu. Przede mną stanął Mettaton, kolega z klasy. Był to typowy gościu przypominającego wampira pedała z różem. Wyjęłam słuchawki z uszu - Cześć Karmeleczku ~ - Cześć Mett. Co tam? - Niiic Mam tylko mini pytanko - No? - Słyszałaś o nowej kolekcji bielizny od For De Sans? - zachichotał się lekko. Przewróciłam oczami próbując ukryć zażenowanie. Cóż. Znam go od gimby. I bardzo tego żałuje. Nie to, że jestem rasistą czy coś. Ale po prostu on mnie wkurzał. Raz nawet założył moją bieliznę do szkoły. Po prostu facet uznający się za babę. - Nomć - skłamałam by go nie zranić. Chyba tylko on się tym interesuje... - No to co powiesz na to aby... - zarumienił się lekko. O nie. Nie. Wiem co chciał powiedzieć. - Emm... Tsa..? - Aby zrobić z tej okazji... Nocowanko u mnie? ~ Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie. NIE. I JESZCZE RAZ NIE. ZAWSZE WTEDY PRZEZ SEN MNIE MACA. NIE K*RWA. NIE. - Sama nie wiem... - ZGÓDŹ SIĘ! PLZ. KARMELUSIUUUUU. Obiecuje, że nie będę cię maczać... - Obiecujesz? - spojrzałam na niego z podejrzeniami. - Obiecuję ~ - HA! KARMEL I METTATON! ZAKOCHANA PARA! SIEDZĄ PRZY KOMINKU I RUCHAJĄ SIĘ ~ - usłyszeliśmy głos Saki Miyu która zwiała zanim coś odpowiedziałam. Jak ona mnie strasznie wkurzała. Poznałam ją w kawiarni. Miała wtedy bluzę z SnK więc do niej zagadałam. Ale się okazało, że ona kupiła tą bluze bo była ładna. Od tamtego momentu mnie denerwowała. - Co do nocowania u mnie... - chłop miał już wrócić na nas temat gdy ktoś nam przerwał. - Cześć Karmel ~ - spojrzałam na tego ktosia. Była to Sandy. Miała chyba jakiś dobry humor gdyż słyszałam to w jej głosie. Chociaż sama nie wiem. Znałam ją dopiero od wczoraj. - Nooo cześć. - Jesteście razem? - jej ton nadal się nie zmienił. Natomiast poczułam jej straszne spojrzenie, praktycznie w jej oczach płonął ogień. Przez moje ciało przeszło dreszcze. - Co? - spojrzałam na nią - no coś ty, ja... - Jeszcze nie, ale planujemy - objął mnie w talii. Zrobiłam dużego buraka. Teraz to przesadził! Oderwałam się szybko od niego. - Nie! Eee... - Och - spojrzała na Mettatona swoim spojrzeniem. Widziałam, że się strasznie pocił. Niebieska się uśmiechnęła jak na jakiegoś psychola. Zaczęła mnie przerażać, jakbym mogła to bym już dawno spi*przyła gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale nie chcę wzbudzać podejrzeń. Jakby mogła to by mnie zabiła jednym kiwnięciem, to jest pewne. Sandy złapała go za ramię. Ujrzałam, że go dosyć mocno przyciskała. Aż Mett uronił kilka łez - życzę wam dużo, dużo, DUŻO szczęścia... Puściła go a on jedynie upadł na ziemie jąkając się w bólu. - O. Boli cię to? Widzisz Karmel? Jest on słaby nawet na dziewczynę - uśmiechnęła się szerzej ukazując swoje zęby. Ja natomiast kucnęłam przy nim. - Mett, stary, bardzo cię to boli? Może pójdziemy do pielęgniarki? - spróbowałam dotknąć jego ramienia, ale San mnie od niego oderwała. - Spoko, luz Karmel. Przeżyje jakoś. Co nie, Mett? - znowu na niego spojrzała. - Emm... Tsa... - ledwo co wstał i zaczął się od nas cofać - ja... Muszę... Emmm... Muszę pożyczyć skarpetki od Saki, o! - Ale po co ci... - zanim cokolwiek dopowiedziałam, zniknął szybciej zanim się pojawił. Poczułam dosyć ciężki wzrok Sandy na mnie. Odwróciłam się do niej - Skąd takich idiotów znasz? - To jest mój przyjaciel, nie idiota... - Oj tam. I tak jest ciotą - zaśmiała się - co porabiasz po szkole? Mogę ci pokazać mój motocykl. - Dzięki, ale jestem zajęta - cofnęłam się trochę od niej jednak ta znów do mnie podeszła. Z jej ust zniknął uśmiech. Albo ćpałam i nie pamiętam albo chciała mnie zabić wzrokiem. Czemu spotykam takich ludzi? - A czym? - Zajęcia w klubie sztuk walki, wiesz... - Też ćwiczysz walki? - do jej twarzy wrócił uśmiech. - Tsa... Ty też? - Nooo. Jestem po prostu w tym najlepsza - z dumą wskazała na siebie kciukiem - jeśli chcesz, mogę cię pouczyć ~ - Wiesz, nie trzeba. Jeden sensei mi wystarczy... - A jak się on nazywa? - spojrzała na mnie psychiczniej niż wcześniej. Boże. Albo planuje na mnie morderstwo. Albo się we mnie zakochała. Ale bardziej te pierwsze. Bo kto by się we mnie zakochał, hę? Zaczęłam się pocić. Wiedziałam, że jak szybko od niej nie ucieknę to zginę. - Emm... Budo... Coś tam! Ja spadam! Narka! - uciekłam zanim coś dopowiedziała. Miałam gdzieś, że za kilka sekund miał być dzwonek. Ratowania mojego zadka jest k*rwa ważniejsze. ---- 'Lusia' Siedziałam jak zazwyczaj w bibliotece. Zwykle przychodzę tu aby poczytać czy odrobić lekcje. Ale tamtego dnia było inaczej. Szukałam jakiś informacji na temat szkoły. Bo jak wiadomo, w bibliotekach szkolnych muszą być jakieś księgi o szkole, co nie? A czemu szukałam? Rozmyślałam ciągle o tej dziwnej osobie co się do mnie włamała wczoraj. Jak zdjęłam jej kaptur to się ukazała osoba która w 90% była poparzona ogniem. Więc nie mogłam bardziej rozczytać czy to był mężczyzna czy kobieta (miała nijaki głos) ale doszłam do wniosku, że lepiej nie myśleć o jej płci tylko odszukać jakiś informacji na ten temat. Gadała o jakieś Info-chan. Szczerze to jej za bardzo nie znam. Jedynie słyszałam o niej wiele plotek. Prawdopodobnie też nikt nie wie jak wygląda więc każdy mógłby być nią. Na dodatek, jedna z plotek brzmiała następująco, że prawdziwa Info zginęła w tajemniczych okolicznościach i teraz ktoś ją "zastępuje". Oficjalnie podejrzewam, że tamtemu gościowi chodziło o tego zastępce. Tylko nie rozumiałam dlaczego niby miałabym ją znać. Dopiero za 2 godziny bym miała lekcje więc miałam sporo czasu. Dlaczego aż 2 godziny? Przychodzę do szkoły kilka godzin wcześniej aby się trochę pouczyć więc wychodzę trochę wcześniej od moich rodziców (tak na serio to po prostu mi się nie chce zajmować młodszym bratem przed lekcjami). Wyjęłam z półki grubą książkę i położyłam ją na stole by zacząć czytać. Jednak zanim otworzyłam na pierwszą stronę, ktoś mi przerwał. - Cześć Lusiu, Tajemniczy Morderco z Maską - spojrzałam gwałtownie na rozmówce. Przede mną stanęła dziewczyna z czerwonymi oczami tą samą barwą włosów które były akurat związane boczny kucyk. - Nie wiem o czym mówisz - spróbowałam ukryć zdziwienie. Czy wszyscy w tym kraju wiedzą, że morduje? - znamy się? - Nie. Ale ja cię znam. I nie musisz mnie okłamywać. Wiem więcej nic ci się wydaje - usiadła obok mnie. Ujrzałam u niej złośliwy uśmieszek. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego - jestem Yui Rio. - Czego chcesz? - Ja? Nic. Chciałam tylko... - spojrzała na księgę którą trzymałam przy łapach - pogadać na temat tego kogo spotkałaś wczoraj wieczorem. - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Mówiłam.Wiem więcej niż może ci się zdawać. Ale podpowiem. Ja z moim pewnym "przyjacielem" jesteśmy znawcami morderców. Zawsze wiemy kiedy morderca zaatakuje i kogo. Wtedy zazwyczaj przychodzimy na miejsce wydarzenia aby zobaczyć całe zdarzenie. Wiesz, kręcą nas krew, tortury i inne takie. I tak było podobnie z tą babka co ci się włamała. Ale do rzeczy... - No, słucham. - Nad szkołą wisi pewna klątwa. Od wielu lat jest tu wielu morderców, wszyscy z nich mieli w nazwisku "Aishi". Nie dawno zniszczono tą regułę. Ponieważ ostatni przedstawiciel narodu Aishi... - tu się szerzej uśmiechnęła - zginęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach... - A co to ma związek ze mną? - Nie przerywaj mi młoda, zaraz ci wyjaśnię - jej ton głosu stał się groźniejszy, aż lekko podskoczyłam - Więc... Ayano Aishi, bo tak się nazywała ostatni przedstawiciel tego gatunku... Nie będę owijała bawełnę, przyjaźniłam się z nią. Byliśmy nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi. To ogólnie dzięki niej się teraz interesuje sposobami torturowania czy zabijania. Ale to nie ważne. Pomagała jej pewna Info-chan. Dziewczyna co chciała zemsty na matce Ayano, ale to już inna historia. Kiedy obie zginęli, na miejsce Info pojawiła się nowa osóbka która jest... Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć... "Inna". Ale sama w końcu się przekonasz... - Nie pi*rdol, tylko mów co ma to związek ze mną - wkurzyłam się już na maksa na co jedynie Yui kiwnęła głową ze swoim uśmieszkiem. - Więc od kiedy mordercą nie jest Aishi, klątwa się lekko zmieniła. Przez co łatwiej ją złamać, ale można ją jeszcze jakoś "odratować" ale nie na długo. A kiedy ona się złamie, będą się dziać dosyć nie miłe rzeczy... Czyli po prostu nastałby koniec świata. A to jedynie przez tą głupią szkołę. Heh. Nawet nie wiadomo skąd ona się wzięła... Ale nie ważne. Więc aby utrzymać nas przy życiu, "wybraniec" musi mordować niewinne osoby dla swojego "Senpai'a". Jednak jak powiedziałam wyżej, aktualny wybraniec nie jest do tego zbyt odpowiedni. Ale można jeszcze z nim trochę pożyć, gorzej będzie jeżeli nagle przestanie. No to wtedy zdechniemy A czemu cię tamta babka zaatakowała? Była w organizacji gdzie chciała powstrzymać tą klątwę. Ale ona była zbyt głupia... Nie wiedziała, że przez jej złamanie wszyscy by umarli. A ty natomiast jesteś powiązana z tą klątwą i z tą nową Info-chan. - Ale jak?- w głowie pojawiły się milion pytań. Dostałam totalnego mindfaka, nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. - Tego ci nie mogę powiedzieć bo by było mniej zabawne... Ale do rzeczy. Ta klątwa również dotyczy nie tylko mordercy a wszystkich uczniów i pracowników. Wiem. Jest ona zbyt skomplikowana. I pewnie nic nie rozumiesz gdy do ci wyjaśniam. Ale przychodząc do tej szkoły, nie jesteśmy sobą... Ale pewnie się spytasz "Ale jak nie jesteśmy sobą?". Pamiętasz kiedy zaczęłaś zabijać? - Od początku szkoły... - A powiesz ile razy powtarzałaś klasę? - Jeden raz... Pierwsza klasa liceum.... - A jakie miałaś oceny zanim tu trafiłaś? - Same piątki, teraz jedynki. Czemu pytasz? - Tak zadziałała na tobie ta klątwa. Ktoś kto nigdy się nie zakochuje, nagle zabija dla miłości. Ktoś tam kto był rozrabiaką, stał się wrażliwcem. I tak dalej... I tak dalej... Więc... Klątwa się załamuje przez to, że aktualnym mordercą nie jest Aishi. Jak się załamie całkowicie, wszyscy umrzemy. Do tego ta szkoła zmienia ludzi osobowościami a później ciąży na nich wieczny pech związany właśnie z ich trybem życia. Kumasz? - Chyba ta. - Ach. A co do Info-chan... - Yui. Po co psujesz jej zabawę? - usłyszeliśmy czyiś męski głos. Spojrzeliśmy na rozmówce. Był to chłopak gdzieś w moim wieku. - Michał, Michał... Nie mogłeś wcześniej przybyć? - zaśmiała się do niego złośliwie. Natomiast czarnowłosy oparł się o półkę. - Wiesz. Szukałem osoby co miała być tym nowym mordercą. - Beze mnie? Phi! - udawała obrażoną na co jedynie Michał przewrócił oczami. - Nie mogłem cię znaleźć idiotko więc nie chciałem tracić czasu. Przy okazji... Moje poszukiwania się sprawdziły - zaśmiał się lekko. - A kim jest nowa Yandere-chan? ~ - Pewna buntowniczka. Senpai'em jest natomiast dziewczyna. - Ehem - burknęłam aby mnie zauważyli - mogłabyś dokończyć Yui? - Ale co? - spojrzała na mnie z derpem. Ja jedynie walnęłam głową o ławkę. - No to co mówiłaś. - A to.... Sorki, nie pamiętam - wstała z krzesła - a teraz spadam bo muszę się pogadać z naszą Yanderką-chan ~ Ciau! Złapała Michała za ramię po czym zniknęli mi z oczu. Wtedy zabrzmiał dzwonek. ---- 'Karmel' Szłam spokojnie w kierunku mojego klubu słuchając muzyki. Większość osób już zniknęło ze szkoły, zostały tylko członkowie jakiś klubów. Aja byłam jednym z tych właśnie osób. Już schodziłam na dół kiedy ujrzałam Leviego leżącego na ziemi. - LEVI! Wyjęłam słuchawki z uszów. Szybko przybiegłam do niego i usiadłam na podłodze przy nim. Zaczęłam go szturchać próbując go obudzić. Na szczęście oddychał, to był dobry znak. - Co ci się k*rwa stało? - Em... Potem... J...Ja... - zamknął oczy. Spanikowałam już totalnie, zaczęłam wołać pielęgniarkę (walić, że jej nie było tego dnia w szkole). Ale gdy ogarnęłam, że wołam na próźno, zadzwoniłam na pogotowie. Przyszli dosyć szybko. Zabrali go a ja zostałam natomiast sama na korytarzu. Nie będę rozpisywać tej całej akcji bo nie ma potrzeby. Miałam już iść znowu w kierunku mojego klubu gdy usłyszałam głosy a bardziej wrzaski. Zazwyczaj nie jestem tak bardzo ciekawska, ale walić to. Skoro dziś był chory dzień to czemu by nie wysłuchiwać czyiś pedalskich wrzasków? Nah. Stanęłam przy ścianie i zaczęłam przesłuchiwać (wrzaski pochodziły z pustej sali chemicznej więc wiecie). - JESTEŚCIE JEDYNIE BANDĄ IDIOTÓW! Usłyszałam głos Sandy. Spojrzałam ukradkiem na nią. Rozmawiała z bandą "przestępców". - NIE UMIECIE NORMALNIE POZBYĆ SIĘ JAKIEGOŚ CWELA!? JAKIMI WY JESTEŚCIE K*RWA PRZESTĘPCAMI!? POWINNIŚCIE SIĘ NAZYWAĆ "BANDA FRAJERÓW"! POWINNAM SIĘ SAMA TYM ZAJĄĆ A NIE DAWAĆ WAM TEGO ZADANIA. K*RWA, TO JEST W CH*J ŁATWE. POZBYĆ. SIĘ. JEDNEGO. PALANTA. JEŚLI JESZCZE RAZ TO SIĘ POWTÓRZY, OBIECUJE, ŻE ZGINIECIE GORZEJ NIŻ WASZA "LIDERKA"! ZROZUMIANO!? - T...Tak jest... - przytaknęli. O k*rwa. No to mam przej*bane. Skoro udało jej się wystraszyć całą tą bandę świrów, to na pewno zginę szybko z jej ręki. Zwiałam szybko jak to było możliwe. Na moje szczęście nie zauważyli mnie... I dobrze. Ale czułam mieszane uczucia. Wcześniej była dla mnie bardzo miła. A teraz się okazuje, że jest jakiś chorym psychicznie kartoflem. Pewnie udaje miłą aby mnie później zgwałcić a następnie zabić w torturach. Nah. Nie powinnam za dużo myśleć. Myślenie szkodzi podobno. Szybko znalazłam się na odpowiednim piętrze. Stałam centralnie przed moim klubem gdy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Poczułam dreszcze. - Ty jesteś Karmel, ta? - spojrzałam na rozmówce. Był to Taro Yamada. Najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole. - No. - Słuchaj, wiem o wszystkim. - Ale o czym? - zrobiłam derpa. - Ciii... Nie musisz tego okrywać. Wiem co przeżywasz. Miałem tak samo. Ale na moje szczęście, moja... Ehmmm... "Yandere" zniknęła zanim mnie zgwałciła w swojej piwnicy. Ale spokojnie. Bez Paniki. Pomogę ci! Dam ci nawet rady jak uciekać od Yandere. - Yandere? Jakie k*r... - Ciii... - znów mnie przyciszył - Więc.... Po pierwsze, ucieknij z kraju. Potem zmień wygląd a następnie imię i nazwisko. Ja miałem tak zrobić, ale nie zdążyłem... Ale ty możesz zdążyć! - poklepał mnie po plecach. - Ale... - Żadne ale. Uciekaj jak jeszcze możesz... Chyba, ze lubisz być gwałcona i więziona w piwnicy... Ja muszę uciekać. Narka! - puścił mnie a następnie wybiegł szybko ze szkoły. - ALE O CO K*RWA CHODZI CI CWELU!? ---- 'Kowal' - Więc mówisz, że jesteś z innego świata? - Yup. - I masz 8970 lat? - Yup. - I że masz w uj ważną misję aby odratować wszechświat, ta? - Yup. - Również zabiłeś Midori Guirn bo nazwała TARDIS piekarnikiem a śrubokręt soniczny dildosem? - Yup. - A ja mam ci to uwierzyć bo.... - Bo przed tobą leży TARDIS? - Fakt - spojrzała na rozwaloną maszynę potem na mnie - dobra, pomogę ci. - A niby jak? Ty się na tym nie znasz... - Oglądałam wszystkie odcinki z DW. Jakoś tam radę. - Ale... - Cicho bo staniesz się dildosem Alphys. - Czyim...? - Ech. Nie ważne. Rozdział II 'Karmel' Stanęłam przed drzwiami. Zdziwiło mnie fakt, że były one zamknięte. Budo zawsze wolał aby były otworzone w razie jakiś specjalnych wypadków. Zazwyczaj były zamknięte kiedy klub jest nieobecny lub jest jakieś zawody pomiędzy szkołami. Przełknęłam ślinę. Spóźniłam się o 20 minut, to fakt (wiecie, czekanie na pogotowie a wcześniej jeszcze spotkanie u dyry bo nauczycielka od matmy myśli, że mam depresje). Ale nie pamiętam aby odwołano zajęcia czy zapowiedziane zawody. Dotykając klamki, poczułam dziwny zapach pochodzący właśnie z sali. Bez zastanowienia je otworzyłam. Głośno krzyknęłam z przerażenie. Przede mną był widok... Nie jestem w stanie to opisać. Ale była to całkowita masakra... Wszyscy członkowie byli rozczłonkowani. Wszędzie walały się ich części ciała a krew była opryskana po całym pomieszczeniu. Nagle pod moimi nogami spadła głowa Budo a za nim jego tors. Były chyba w najgorszym stanie... Całe zadziurawione a wnętrzności były leżały obok. Miałam wielką ochotę rzygać, zakryłam aż swoje usta. Szybko wyjęłam swój telefon by móc zadzwonić na policje. Po chwili za moimi plecami usłyszałam dosyć głosny chichot. Odwróciłam się jednak nikogo tam nie było. ---- 'Kowal' - Witajcie dzieci! Jestem waszym nowym nauczycielem! Boże. W co ja się wpakowałem. Zostałem nauczycielem od fizyki. A czemu akurat nauczycielem? Nie wiem! To wina tego całego Żula czy nie Żula. W ogóle, skąd wzięli takie imię!? To prędzej ją rodzice nie kochali niż mnie! A sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Nie myślałem wtedy. Po prostu powiedziała "Zanim naprawimy twoją maszynę, musisz znaleźć jakieś zajęcie". No to ja się jej spytałem, że niby jakie. A ona, że sama mi znajdzie... Nawet nie wiem jak zdobyła dla mnie robote. Ale to nie ważne. Ja się przecież nie znam na fizyce! Ale oj tam. Skoro za to mogę dostać też hajs to czemu nie spróbować? - Co się stało z naszym tamtym nauczycielem? - zapytał się jakiś chłopak. - Szczerze? Ch*j wiem. Wszyscy wybuchli wielkim śmiechem. No co. Nie mogę przeklinać? Westchnąłem dosyć głośno. - Spokój! - krzyknąłem w ich kierunku. Szybko się uspokoili. - Więc... Jestem Pan Kowalski. - A imię proszę pana? - A co cie to obcho... To znaczy... Eeee.. Tem... Mie. Temmie Kowalski. - Co za ciulowe imie! - dziewczyna z ostatniej ławki krzyknąła. Klasa znòw wybuchła śmiechem. - Tsa? A jak ty się nazywasz? - Max - Masz męskie imię, ciebulaku - wszyscy zamikli - i co? Zatkało kakao? - Pan jest nie miły - A ty jesteś cebulą! - Nie. Japończyk nie może być cebulą - odezwała się jakaś dziewczyna. - Ta? A kto nim że być? - Polak. - Co to do ch*ja jest Polak? - Taki gościu z Polski - Aha... - Cebula Polska is life. Cebula Polska is love. Przewróciłem oczami ---- 'Sandy' Mieliśmy wf z klasą Karmelki. Chyba mam ostatnio świetne szczęście bo często ją spotykam! Aż nie muszę ją szpiegować. Ale przecież stalking to mój obowiązek. Przecież wszystko może się stać mojej ukochanej! Od tego mordu klubu Sztuk Walk, zaczęłam szpiegować Karmela-chan ~ Od kiedy wyszła ze szkoły do momentu kiedy zasnęła. Dobra, kogo okłamuje? Obserwowałam ją również nocy. Jak ona słodko chrapie. Heh. Akurat moja klasa grała w kosza (ja byłam zaj*bista jak zwykle) a jej miała jakieś chore biegi. Przez całą lekcję tylko biegali. To jest poj*bane, przecież mój Karmel może dostać zakwasów! Ale nie o tym mowa. Zaraz. PRZECIEŻ O TYM MOWA! MÓJ KARMEL K*RWA NIE MOŻE DOSTAĆ ZAKWASÓW! JAK ZNAJDĘ JEJ PI*RDOLONEGO WFISTĘ TO PO PROSTU SKOŃCZY JAK TEN CAŁY D*PA MASUTA. Kątem oka zauważyłam, iż Mettaton rozmawiał z MOJĄ przyszłą żoną. NIE. TAK TO K*RWA NIE MOŻE BYĆ. - Ej! Sandy! Podaj gałe! A ch*j, nie gała. Zamiast rzucić temu pacanowi co mnie wołał, rzuciłam prosto na mordę Mett'a. Ten jedynie upadł na ziemie pół żyjąc. - K*rwa - burknęłam aby być "przekonująca" że to był "wypadek". Heh. Pobiegłam po piłkę (przy okazji nadepnęłam na jego brzydki ryj). - Mett, o k*rwa. Żyjesz? - Karmel spojrzała na tego matoła. Dlaczego ona woli patrzeć na niego niż mnie? Co on kurde jest? Jakimś seksownym robotem? Nie. Co ja mam zrobić aby też tak się na mnie spojrzała? MAM KURDE ZŁAMAĆ KARK CZY CO. - Sorki matole - murknęłam do niego z lekkim uśmieszkiem aby Karmelek go nie zauważył. - Pójść z tobą do pielęgniarki? O NIE. NIE MOŻE Z NIM PÓJŚĆ. NIE MA MOWY! WTEDY BĘDĄ SAMI. NAGLE METTATON Z D*PY WYJDZIE Z PIERSCIONKIEM ZARĘCZYNOWYM. A ONA SIE ZGODZI. NASTĘPNIE POJADĄ DO LAS VEGAS GDZIE BĘDĄ MIELI SZÓSTKĘ DZIECI. A JA POZOSTANĘ SAMOTNĄ KOBIETĄ.NIE MOGĘ NA TO POZWOLIĆ. - Nie, ten gościu powiedział, że pójdzie z nim... - złapałam za ramię jakąś losową osobę - prawda, Timmy? - Mam na imię Marine... - Od teraz jesteś Timmy - rzuciłam go na Mettatona. Ten gdy wstał, od raz zabrał tego cwela do pielęgniarki. - SANDY!? IDZIESZ!? - CZEKAJ PACANIE - wbiegłam z powrotem na swoją część boiska spoglądając co chwilę na Karmela ~ ---- Akurat stałam przed szatnią Karmela. Cóż, ja szybciej się przebieram w porównaniu z innymi... Debilami z klasy. Po prostu czekałam na moją ukochaną. Chciałam się jej zapytać czy ma wolne po szkole. A tak na serio... To wiem, że nic nie ma nic zaplanowanego na dziś tylko oglądanie Doctora Who (stalking lvl ja ~) ale lepiej zapytać z grzeczności, nie? Byłam nawet w niezłym humoru. - Szefowo! - usłyszałam głos tych matołów z gangu debili. - Czego? - Mamy dobrą nowinę! - podeszła do mnie dziewczyna z czerwonymi pasemkami. Cóż, nie znałam ich imion. Ale kogo obchodzi ich imiona? Są jedynie sługami, nic poza tym. - No, słucham. - Levi nie żyje. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. No w końcu ci debile porządnie się czymś zajęli. Nie muszę brudzić swoich łap. Heh. Zostało mi jeszcze jedynie Mettaton i pewnie jeszcze jacyś idioci o których nie wiem. Pewnie bym musiała się skontaktować z Info-chan na ten temat. - No to dobrze. W końcu się do czegoś przydaliście - spojrzałam na drzwi od szatni - a teraz spędzę wspaniały wieczór z moją... - Przepraszam, że przerywam w twoich fantazjach, ale... - jedna z nich się znów odezwała. - Ale? - Podczas naszej... Misji z Levim dowiedzieliśmy się, że Karmel ma spędzić cały dzień z Kokoną Haruką... - Co k*rwa? - No.. Tak... - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH - wybuchłam ogromnym śmiechem - NO TO ZMIENI PLANY! Zaczęłam iść w kierunku klubu ogrodniczego. - Gdzie szefowa idzie? - Jak to gdzie!? DORWAĆ TĄ J*BANĄ S*KĘ. NIKT. A NIKT NIE BĘDZIE STAWAŁ POMIĘDZY MNĄ A MOIM KARMELUSIEM. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. NIKT! JEŚLI CAŁA SZKOŁA JEST PRZECIWKO NAS, TO NIE MAM INNEGO WYJŚCIA! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Śmiejąc się jak jakaś porypana, szłam po siekierę. Oczywiście ci idioci szli za mną. Ale może to i lepiej... Dzięki temu, mam świadomość, że ci idioci nawet nie dotkną MOJEJ ukochanej... BO NIKT NIE STANIE NA NASZEJ DRODZE.... NIKT. ---- 'Żul' Spoglądałam na kamery z dosyć znudzoną miną. Nic ciekawego. Ktoś tu kogoś gwałci, ktoś tam jeszcze się masturbuje a jeszcze ktoś tam lata na golasa po całej szkole. Normalka. Widziałam w życiu tyle głupot, że nic by mnie nie zdziwiło... I nie zdziwi. Heh. Byłam ciekawa kiedy moja... Marionetka się do mnie odezwie. Albo o mnie zapomniała albo nie potrzebuje pomocy. Ale bardziej te drugie... Przecież ta laleczka od razu zdobyła władzę nad tymi gówniarzami bandytów więc była sprytna. Ale w sumie to mnie nie obchodziło co będzie robiła. Chcę po prostu... Zabawy? Fakt, bardzo to zabawne patrzeć jak ktoś kogoś zabija, ale... To nie jest to dlaczego chcę aby ta debilka zabijała. Może to chęć zemsty? Moja rodzina zmarła kilka lat temu. Tak przynajmniej sądziłam... Policja powiedziała, że mojemu ojcu się udało zwiać, ale nie znane są jego losy. Matka to zmarła na miejscu a moja siostra bliźniaczka... W sumie to nie wiem co się z nią stało. Policja nie chciała dawać szczegółów. Z tego co wiem to chcieli mnie oddać do domu dziecka. Jednak szybko od nich zwiałam. Do dziś jestem przez nich poszukiwana. Ale oni są zbyt idiotyczni aby mnie znaleźć. W sumie, to mieszkanie samemu nie jest przecież takie złe. Najgorsze jest po prostu ta dobijająca samotność. Od kiedy straciłam rodzinę, nikt się mną nie interesował. Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół ani... Miłości. Zaraz, co to jest miłość? To jedynie kłamstwo za które można zabić.Po co mam się tym przejmować? Phi. A czemu ta niebieska jest związana z moją rodziną? Istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że w te morderstwo byli związani JEJ RODZICE. Tak. Jej rodzice. Chociaż z tego co słyszałam to ludzie mówią to mordercami nie mogli być rodzice tej dziewczyny. Bo oni pracowali za zagranicą. Jednak ja miałam swoje dowody. Ja wiedziałam swoje. Więc... Zapłaciłam pewnemu zabójcy aby zabił całą jej rodzinę... I zabił, ale z wyjątkiem Sandy. Z pięciorga rodzeństwa - została sama. Ale ja chciałam aby umarła i ona. Ona jedyna z rodziny miała zabijanie we krwi. Jednak nie miałam pieniędzy na kolejne zatrudnienie zabójcy, A ja pragnęłam po prostu się jej pozbyć. Czemu? Czułam się nie spełniona wiedząc, że nie umarła wraz z rodziną. Po prostu nie wiem czemu, ale chcę aby cierpiała. Zrobiłam jej wielką krzywdę kiedy straciła rodzinę, wiem. Ale czułam nie dosyć. Więc... Miałam dwie wersje planu. Albo zabije siebie i Karmela. Albo ją a Karmelowi powiedzieć prawdę o stalkerce. Miałam też inne plany... Ale nie chce mi się tłumaczyć. Chcę jedynie aby cierpiała. Chcę aby doznała PRAWDZIWEGO bólu który ja doznałam. Bo wiem, że miała złe relacje z rodziną. I pewnie nawet się cieszyła z ich śmierci... Ukh. SAMA NIE WIEM. Przestaję racjonalnie myśleć! Od wielu lat planowałam jej zabójstwo. Chcę jej cierpienia. Chcę aby płakała... CHCĘ ABY ZNIKNĘŁA. - Info-chan? Usłyszałam dobrze znany mi męski głos. Odwróciłam się do niego. Przy drzwiach stał Kowal, ten dziwny podróżnik z TARDIS. - Wchodź - rzuciłam zimne spojrzenie. Posłusznie zamknął drzwi po czym usiadł na wolnym krześle. - Słuchaj, mam sprawę - No, dajesz - Mogłabyś mi odpowiedzieć, czemu k*rwa w tej szkole wszyscy chcą mnie zabić? - Och - przewróciłam oczami próbując ukryć zażenowanie - taki jest klimat, doktorku - Nie nazywaj mnie doktorkiem. - Nie zabronisz mi - puściłam mu oczko na co on chyba się poczuł niezręcznie. Heh. Jak ja kocham manipulować emocjami ludzi. Po prostu to kocham - coś jeszcze? - Ta - No to słucham - Słyszałem o pewnej klątwię... I znowu się zaczyna. Znam tą klątwę. To jeden z powodów dlaczego wybrałam Sandy na morderce. Byłam po prostu aktualną opiekunką tego uroku. Również jako jedna z nielicznych znam tą legendę najdokładniej. Wiedziałam o niej więcej rzeczy niż wszyscy uczniowie razem wzięci. Jednak były spore luki w tej "historyjce" sprawiając, iż cała klątwa jest po prostu... Taka... Tajemnicza? Zawsze się nią interesowałam. I również chciałam rozwinąć zagadkę kto rzucił klątwę i dlaczego. I czy można ją jakoś złamać nie niszcząc przestrzeń... Tyle pytań a mało odpowiedzi. - Słucham. - Kto rzucił na szkołę ten urok? Spojrzałam wtedy na ziemię. Jak powiedziałam wcześniej, nie wiedziałam. Nic nie wiedziałam. To było chyba pierwsze w życiu pytanie na które nie umiałam odpowiedzieć. - Nie wiem - powiedziałam cicho. - Czekaj, nie dosłyszałem. Co mówiłaś? - NIE WIEM - wstałam z krzesła przewracając je - NIKT NIC NIE WIE. JESTEŚMY PO PROSTU SKAZANI NA ZAGŁADĘ! Zakryłam usta rękoma. Nie mogłam się opanować. To było silniejsze ode mnie. Sama nie wiedziałam co mówię. Spojrzałam na Kowala. Wyglądał na zmieszanego. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że moje życie tak na prawdę nie ma sensu. Nie mam rodziny, manipuluję wszystkimi, żyję w opuszczonym domu, nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół, ledwo miałam na chleb i miałam sporo długów. A do tego przez tą głupią klątwę zginiemy. Jesteśmy do tego skazani. Nie ma po co szukać rozwiązania. Ani miłości. I tak zginiemy. Mamy mało czasu... Postawiłam krzesło po czym na nie znów usiadłam. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam cicho próbując powstrzymać się od łez. - Ej. Po co płaczesz? Nic się nie stało - poklepał mnie po plecach. Pierwszy raz słyszałam, że ktoś mnie próbuje pocieszyć. Byłam zawsze taka samotna... Przytuliłam się do niego szlochając. Nie obchodziło mnie co teraz myślał. Chciałam po prostu aby ktoś mnie przytulił ---- 'Mary' Szedłem za Yui. Mówiła niby, że wie gdzie był ten morderca. A ona tak bardzo pragnęła go spotkać. Zawsze pociągały ją mordercy. W sumie to sam nie wiem co ona w nich widzi. Z tego co pamiętam, to była ona chyba homoseksualna... Friendzone tak bardzo, nie? W sumie to ona sama mówiła, że nie wie jaką ma orientacje. A z resztą. To mało istotne. Znam ją od gimnazjum, byliśmy w tej samej klasie. Na początku byliśmy dla siebie jak obcy ludzie. Dopiero podczas robienia grupowego projektu, zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. W sumie przez nią interesuję się mordercami... Zawsze łączyła mnie z nią przyjaźń. I tylko to. Czasem żartuje, że jestem z nią we friendzone. Chociaż sam nie jestem pewny co do uczuć do niej. Raz ją kocham, raz chcę zabić a raz po prostu lubię. Ale chyba tak działa przyjaźń z dziewczyną. W końcu dotarliśmy do jakiegoś pieca. Przy nim stała jakaś dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami. - Cześć - Yui zagadała do niej. Tamta jedynie na nas spojrzała. Wtedy dopiero zauważyłem, że jest cała we krwi i trzymała siekierę. Pewnie jej w czymś przerwaliśmy czy coś. Meh. - Niczego tu nie widzieliście - groźna. Typowe u morderców. - Nie. I żałuje - w sumie to moja przyjaciółka zawsze zajmowała się rozmową. Cóż. Ja zawsze byłem samotnikiem który przez 24 h na dobe spędza czas przed kompem. Po prostu wolę pogramować niż spotykać się z ludźmi. - Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - Och. Po prostu... - tu się na mnie spojrzała. Najwidoczniej dała mi znak abym dokończył za nią. - Po prostu kochamy obserwować morderstwo. Zabójczyni jedynie na nas się gapiła. Pewnie uznawała nas za jakiś świrów. - Jestem Yui. Ten obok to Michał. - Sandy. Czego chcecie? - Och, bo wiesz... ---- '???' Obserwowałam szkołę z ukrycia. W sumie to ukrywanie się nie było moją dobrą stroną. Ale na moje szczęście, nikt mnie nie zauważył. Ale w sumie to mnie nie obchodziło czy ktoś mnie zauważy. Jestem od szyi w dół w bandażach, zadrapaniach i jak również w siniakach. Jednak to mi wcale nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu miałam ważną misję do wykonania. A dokładnie... Kilka. 1. Zabić podróbę Info-chan 2. Odnaleźć TARDIS 3. Porwać Karmela. Ostatni punkt to nie część mojej misji tylko... Tak z przyjemności... Nikt przecież nie zabroni mi jakiegoś gwałtu, nie? W szczególności, że potrzebuję jakieś nagrody. Przecież moja współpracowniczka została zabita przez jakąś laskę która była podobno siostrą Info. Nie mieszam się w to, czy ta baba ma rodzinę czy nie. Jestem nowa w tej branży a ja chcę jedynie zabić. Tylko tyle. Problem w tym, że nawet nie wiem jak wygląda ta cała Info. Ba, nawet nie znam jej imienia ani głosu. Więc szukałam na ślepo. Gdy właśnie kontynuowałam obserwację, znikąd się pojawiła moja szefowa... Oka Ruto. Rozdział III 'Sandy' Okazało się, że Michał i Yui kiedyś "pomagali" Ayano Aishi zanim zniknęła. Że niby "pomagają zdobyć jakieś specjalne przyrządy do szkoły potrzebne do morderstwa" tylko po to aby zobaczyć krwawą masakrę. No pięknie. Teraz o moim sekrecie wie... Info-chan, dwójka świrów i ta liga idiotów. Po prostu muszę bardziej uważać przy zabijaniu aby nie było kolejnych durnych świadków... Ugh. Miałam już iść w poszukiwaniu mojego Karmelusia aby go spytać co robi po szkole. Jednak usłyszałam czyiś krzyk. Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku. Przede mną leżał pół przytomny chłopak który najwyrażniej spadł z drzewa. Miał czerwono-czarne włosy i czerwoną opaskę. - Kim ty k*rwa jesteś? - spojrzałam na niego swoim przepięknym i groźnym wzrokiem. Pacan wtedy ekspresowo wstał. Przykuła moją uwagę jego ogromne brwi. - Emm.... CZEŚĆ SANDY! To znaczy.... WCALE CIĘ NIE SZPIEGOWAŁEM CZY COŚ... EEEEE.... BO.... PO PROSTU... USŁYSZAŁEM TWOJE IMIĘ W.... W.... GAZETCE SZKOLNEJ! - Co? - spojrzałam na niego jak na idiotę.Kolejny stalker w tej szkole? Serio. W tym kraju nie można być oryginalny.... - DOBRA, PRZYZNAJE SIĘ! - krzyknął - JESTEM DEBILEM CO ZAWSZE BYŁ WYŚMIEWANY I BITY PRZEZ WSZYSTKICH! CHCIAŁEM CHODZIĆ NA SZTUKI WALKI, ALE MNIE WYRZUCILI BO NIE UMIAŁEM KOPNĄĆ DESKI! POTEM Z KLUBU SPORTOWEGO TEŻ MNIE WYRZUCILI BO BYŁEM ZBYT LENIWY A BANDA PRZESTĘPCÓW NIE POZWALAŁA MI PRZYSTĄPIĆ BO GŁUPIO WYGLĄDAM! PO PROSTU KIEDY CIĘ UJRZAŁEM I JAK WSZYSCY SIĘ CIEBIE BOJĄ TO CHCIAŁEM BYĆ JAK TY! DLATEGO CIĘ SZPIEGOWAŁEM! CHCIAŁEM PO PROSTU BYĆ POSTRACHEM SZKOŁY! Zaniemówiłam. Nie ogarniałam co on przed chwilą powiedział. Ale zrozumiałam jedno: Był to jakiś psychopata z kompleksami. - Ale po ch*j mnie szpiegujesz? - No... Powiedziałem... Chcę być taki jak ty! - To znaczy? - podniosłam brew. - No bo wszyscy się ciebie boją, jesteś strasznie silna, nie płaczesz, umiesz kontrolować sytuację. Do tego masz swój własny gang przestępców, masz zajebiste znajomości z dilerami i możesz się przespać z każdą osobą bo jesteś mega seksowna! JA TEŻ TAK CHCE! - Po prostu przestań być męczakiem i tyle - przewróciłam oczami. - ALE NIE MOGĘ! PROSZĘ! CHCĘ BYĆ TWOIM UCZNIEM! - zaczął płakać. - Ucznie... Chwila moment debilu. Ja nie jestem żadnym nauczycielem! - ALE PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSZĘ! - złapał mnie za nogę. - Ech... - przewróciłam oczami. - PLOSE! NAWET NIE WIESZ JAKI JESTEM! MOŻE JESTEM FAJNY, CO!? - To opowiedź coś o so... Jednak nie dokończyłam bo zaczął swoją gadkę. Miał dosłownie gwiazdy w oczach. - JESTEM RYUTO IPPONGO! MAM 160 CM I 58 KG! MAM GRUPĘ KRWI B! PANICZNIE SIĘ BOJĘ RUDYCH LUDZI I PAJĄKÓW! MOIM ULUBIONYM KOLOREM JEST CZERWONY! KIEDYŚ BYŁEM ZAKOCHANYW PIPPI OSU JEDNAK ONA BYŁA LESBĄ Z MIDORI GURIN! NIE MAM RODZEŃSTWA A MOI RODZICE SĄ POZA JAPONIĄ! WYCHOWUJE MNIE BABCIA! LUBIĘ KOTY! BARDZO SIĘ TEŻ BOJĘ PSÓW! I MAM WYSYPKE NA TY... - DOBRA, KUMAM! - przerwałam mu. - TO BĘDZIESZ MOIM SENSEI'EM!? - Tsa. Tylko się ubierz w strój sexy pokojówki i już będziemy się uczyć o smoczych kulach - zaśmiałam się pod nosem ze swojego sarkazmu. Wtedy ten ćwok zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Heh. Pewnie się przestraszył. Z uśmieszkiem poszłam już do szkoły. ---- 'Lusia' Szłam wolno w kierunku biblioteki niosąc książki do oddania. Mówiłam już chyba, że jestem mulem książkowym? Heh. Ale omińmy ten fakt. Na korytarzu było pusto (wszyscy mieli lekcję a ja miałam wolną godzinę). Jednak poczułam jakiś huk i upadłam na ziemię. Spojrzałam na osobę co mnie popchnęła. Była ubrana w strój szkolny, to fakt, ale... Miała do tego czerwoną bluzę z kapturem. Do tego krzywo ostrzyżone, brąz włosy, czarne nerdowskie okulary i zielone oczy. Najbardziej mi przykuła uwagę to, że pół twarzy miała zszytą a na głowie miała dosyć spory bandaż. Po chwili dopiero zrozumiałam, że wygląda jak JA. Nasze oczy się spotkały, patrzyliśmy się na siebie przez około kilka sekund. Później ta dziewczyna wstała bez słowa i pobiegła w nieznanym przeze mnie kierunku. Głośno westchnęłam i zaczęłam zbierać książki z podłogi. Cóż za kultura w tym kraju! Zazwyczaj kiedy ktoś na kogoś wpada to wtedy mu pomaga czy coś. Japonia to serio dziwny kraj. Gdy już brałam ostatnią książkę, zauważyłam złoty naszyjnik w kształcie serca. Pewnie ta dziewczyna go zgubiła gdy biegła. Widać, że był w połowie złamany więc zdjęcie które znajdowało się w środku było trochę widoczne. Widziałam tam jedynie... Moją siostrę? Bez zastanowienia rzuciłam książki znowu na podłogę i wzięłam do ręki naszyjnik. Szybko otworzyłam serce.... Zdjęcie przedstawiało naszą rodzinę. Tak, to na pewno był naszyjnik siostry. Dostała od naszego podczas naszych urodzin (ja też go dostałam, ale zginął po mordzie na moją rodzinę). Przycisnęłam go mocno w ręce. Czy ona... Nie. Moja siostra nie żyje przecież... Ale musi być racjonalne wyjaśnienie! Ale w sumie, to może ona być związana... Z morderstwem mojej rodziny... Ponuro założyłam wisior na szyje i wstałam. Miałam już gdzieś te książki leżące na podłodze. Wyjęłam nóż z mojej torby i zaczęłam biec w kierunku gdzie szła ta dziewczyna. ---- Wychodziłam ze szkoły, Szukałam już chyba wszędzie... Nigdzie jej nie ma. Albo mam ostatnio jakieś urojenia... Nie... Ten naszyjnik który mam na szyji nie jest urojeniem... Ani ta dziewczyna... Na pewno... Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Gdy miałam już zawracać, usłyszałam szepty pochodzące z krzaków. - Jak ona wygląda? - Brązowe włosy, czarne okulary, zielone oczy... Ostatnio miała też ogromny bandaż na głowie i zszytą twarz, ale możliwe, że je zdjęła lub zakryła korektorem. Zawsze nosi ten badziewny naszyjnik który jest zniszczony... Łatwo ją znajdziemy. Ej. Oni na pewno mówili o tej dziewczynie. Bez namysłu już szłam w ich kierunku jednak oni zrobili to za mnie. Po chwili znajdowali się centralnie przede mną. Były to dwie dziewczyny chyba w moim wieku. Jedna z nich miała bujne granatowe włosy i fioletowe, wręcz święczące oczy. Druga była w czarnym kapturem, ale przez to, że miała spory dekolt - szybko rozpoznałam w niej dziewczynę. - O wilku mowa... - odezwała się ta w kapturze. Miała bardziej męski głos niż damski. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy dawna przyjaciółko... Myślałaś, że jak zmienisz fryzurę czy ukryjesz blizny to uciekniesz przed nami? Hehehe - podeszła bliżej do mnie ta druga dziewczyna. Ona akurat miała... Cichy głosik który był nawet słodki. - Nie wiem o czym mówicie - wyciągnęłam nóż w ich stronę. - Nie musisz udawać... Przecież ci mówiłam, że nas nie okłamiesz... Hehehe... Szczególnie po tym co nam wszystkim zrobiłaś... Zdrajco - wyjęła znikąd nóż przypominający ten z filmów o demonach - Nigdy tego ci nie wybaczę... Pozwoliłaś im wszystkim UMRZEĆ. Ty im to pozwoliłaś! A uznawałam cię za przyjaciółkę... A jeszcze ta durna klątwa... Przecież nawet demony ci wyjaśniły, że ona jest fałszywa. Ale nie! Ty się uparłaś... - Powtórze kolejny raz. Nie wiem kim wy jesteście i o czym mówicie. Ja jedynie szukam pewnej dziewczyny... - Nie wierzę, że nadal mnie okłamujesz... Ja... Zawsze cię wspierałam, pomagałam... Nasz klub dał ci drugą rodzinę jaką pragnęłaś... Byłaś dla nas jak rodzona siostra a ty.... - ujrzałam łzy w jej oczach - POZWOLIŁAŚ IM UMRZEĆ. WSZYSTKIM. ZOSTAŁAM SAMA. SAMA NA ZAWSZE. - OGARNIJ SIĘ DZIEWCZYNO. JA CIĘ NIE ZNAM! - PRZESTAŃ KŁAMAĆ! - krzyknęła akurat ta druga w kapturze. - Obiecałam im... Wszystkim... Że ich pomszczę... Wiesz. Popełniłaś OGROMNY błąd zapisując się do tego liceum. Mogłaś zostać w Tokio... A mogłaś... Ale to nie ma już znaczenia.... Hehehe.... Rozłożyła wtedy swoje ręcę. Jej oczy straciły kolor a na ich miejsce pojawiła się czysta biel. Zaczęła znikąd lewitować a wokół niej była czarna aura. Ten dzień był po prostu coraz dziwniejszy, aż nie mogłam uwierzyć co widziałam. Z podłogi wyrosły duże, zakrwawione ręcę. - Pamiętasz Horror'a? Hehehehe... On kochał ci czytać bajki na dobranoc... On cię kochał jak własną córkę... Ale teraz chce cię zabic... Czy to nie zabawnie? Chociaż Sukkub zabiłaby cię bardziej krwawiej... Ale przecież wiesz, że wysysam od niej nieśmiertelność więc ciągle jest wymęczona... - Zaraz, co ty pi*rdolisz? - spojrzałam na nią jak na idiotkę. Może i była słodka, ale zdrowo zj*bana. - Nie pamiętasz tego? Nasz klub... Przecież jest nieśmiertelny. Wysysamy nieśmiertelność od Sukkub przez to pomimo naszego dosyć... Starego wieku, jesteśmy młodzi i piękni. Ty też mogłaś to wykorzystać... Ale byłaś zbyt głupia.... ZBYT GŁUPIA. Ręce od razu się na mnie rzuciły. Ja zrobiłam szybki unik przez co ten... Horror zrobił sporą dziurę w budynku. Nie chciałam walczyć z tym czymś. To było chore. Miałam już uciekać ze szkoły gdy usłyszałam jakiś głos. - Heh. Cześć Oka Ruto - zwróciłam się do rozmówcy. Była to ta sama dziewczyna co spotkałam wcześniej. Nie wyglądało na to, że mnie zauważyła. Szybko się schowałam przy budynku na wszelki wypadek. Wolałam nie mieć żadnych obrażeń czy coś w tym stylu jak będą walczyć. - HEH!? - ręce znikły natomiast Oka opadła na ziemię. Spojrzała na początku na mnie, potem na nią i znów na mnie. Wyglądała jakby dostała przez łeb. - Na co się lampisz? Gadałaś z kwiatkiem? - zaśmiała się. Tak. Nie widziała mnie. - Nie... Ja... Eee... Nie ważne! - Ty zawsze jesteś taka niezdecydowana... Prawda, Osana? - tu się zwróciła do osoby w kapturze. Tamta natomiast zdjęła kaptur. Ujrzałam jej bujne, rude włosy związane w dwa krótkie kucyki. Było widać, że są krzywo ścięte. Jakby ktoś je po prostu je wyrwał czy coś. - Tym razem nam nie uciekniesz... Nie pozwolę ci na niszczenie szkoły... - Osana wyjęła scyzoryk z kieszeni bluzy. - Jakie niszczenie? Ja tu jedynie podtrzymuje klątwę... Ale co wy możecie wiedzieć, banda idiotów? Wy tylko w demony wierzycie... - Jak możesz tak nas nazywać!? - Oka podeszła do niej z nożem - Po tym co dla ciebie zrobiłam!? - Najwidoczniej mało zrobiłaś... - usmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Ty... - syknęła na nią. - No dawaj. Zabijaj mnie. Ale i tak nie powstrzymasz mojej marionetki od zabicia całej szkoły. - Jesteś poj*bana. - Mówi to osoba która przywołuje demony. Heh. Ale w sumie gdy tu jestem... To czemu miałabym cię nie zabić? - ujrzałam jak wyjęła nóż. Nie wytrzymałam. Wstałam i do nich pobiegłam. Nie wiem co mnie do tego skłoniło, ale chciałam... Obronić tą całą Oke? Sama nie wiem... Popchnęłam ją, przez co zostałam zadźgana nożem. Stałam z twarzą w twarz z tą dziwną dziewczyną. Wtedy zobaczyłam u niej coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Jej oczy... Wydawało mi się, że do mnie mówiły. Mówiły o bólu i cierpieniu... Usłyszałam po chwili dosyć znajomy głos w głowie. "Luuusiaaaaa". Złapałam się za głowę. - Luuuuusiaaaaaa... Spojrzałam znowu na tą dziewczynę. Jednak zamiast jej, ujrzałam moją siostrę bliźniaczkę w wieku 5 lat. Była ubrana w różową sukienkę w guziczki, czarne pantofelki i kokarde na głowie. - Czemu nie chcesz się pobawić? Podała mi rękę. Chciałam ją złapać, ale.... Zniknęła. Pokręciłam głową. Zaczęłam się rozglądać..... Nie było już Oki, Osany ani tej dziwnej dziewczyny... Ani tej dziury w budynki. Rozległ się dzwonek na lekcję. - Co się tu do cholery dzieje? ---- 'Sandy' Szłam przez korytarz w poszukiwaniu mojej Karmelki ~ Skoro nie ma już tych idiotki, to mogę normalnie spędzić dzień z moja ukochaną. Heh. Po dość krótkich poszukiwań, znalazłam ją. Stała przy szafkach ze swoimi słuchawkami. Uśmiechnęłam łobuzersko do siebie. Podeszłam do niej. - Siema. Ta zdjęła swoje słuchawki i na mnie spojrzałam. - No cześć... Co tam? - Kokona-chan poprosiła abym ci przekazała, że musi jechać do szpitala i nie może się z tobą spotkać. - Umm... Okej. Dobrze wiedzieć, dzięki. - Słuchaj... Skoro masz wolne po szkole, to może... - SEEEEEEEEEEEEENSEI ~ Odwróciliśmy się w kierunku krzyku. Niedaleko nas biegł... Ryuto w czarnej obcisłej sukience z falbankami, obcasami i opaską z falbankami. Ten gościu na serio jest puknięty... Już był centralnie przy nas kiedy przewrócił się o obcas który następnie wyślizgnął się z jego stopy i trafiła na moją twarz. Ale to nie wszystko. Gdy się przewracał, złapał się o Karmela... I zdjął jej spódniczkę odsłaniając jej niebieskie majtki. Wszyscy się na nas spojrzeli. I wszyscy mieli krwotok z nosa. Włącznie ze mną. Ale ja nie miałam z powodu bielizny Karmelusia. TYLKO PRZEZ TEN JEBANY PÓŁMETROWY OBCAS TEGO ZJ*BANEGO PEDAŁA KTÓRY OCZYWIŚCIE MUSIAŁ SIĘ JEBNĄĆ O MÓJ NOS. - LESBY! - krzykneli jacyś pedały którzy próbowali wstrzymać krwotok.Więc... Uznawali Ryuto za kobietę, tak? Ta szkoła jest zj*bana. Wyrwałam wtedy obcas z mojego nosa zostawiając małą dziurkę i w nich rzuciła. Ci od razu zwiali. Przynajmniej wiem,że gadka "Półmetrowe obcasy odstraszają facetów" jest prawdziwa... - KYA! - krzyknęła moja ukochana. Założyła znów na swoją pupę spódniczkę po czym zwiała ze szkoły. - KARMEL-CHAAAAN. CZEKAJ! - krzyknęłam i za nią pobiegłam. - SEEEEENSEEEEEI! NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE!- usłyszałam z tyłu krzyk Ryuto. ---- 'Żul' Siedziałam w kącie mojego klubu. Panowała ciemność. Nie to, że prąd się wyłączył czy cos. Po prostu... Źle się wtedy czułam w oświetlonym pokoju. Ale to może dlatego, że nie chciałam aby ktoś mnie zobaczył? Że ktoś by pomyślał, że mnie tu nie ma? Chciałam pobyć sama. Ale... Ja zawsze byłam sama... Chociaż, nie zawsze... Po mordzie mojej rodziny, przygarnął mnie klub Okultyzmu. Myślałam najpierw, że to są jedynie emo nastolatkowie... Myliłam się. Oni mieli po 8000 lat... Po prostu wyssysali nieśmiertelność od innych istot w typu demony. Dowiedziałam się o tym kiedy było za późno. To było chyba kiedy miałam 13 lat. Powiedzieli, że mogą uczynić mnie piękniejszą i mądrzejszą. A ja młoda i dosyc głupia, zgodziłam się. Wtedy... Przyczepili mnie do stołu i zaczęli rytuały odprawiać... Wtedy Oka mi wszystko wyjaśniła... Że chcą we mnie przyczepić demona. Abym dzieliła ciało z demonem. A dlaczego? Bo chcieli "przetestować" jakieś zaklęcie. I zamiast przetestować na jakiś zwłok musieli wybrać MNIE. Mówili, że jestem ich "siostrą". Okłamali mnie... Jednak udało mi się wyrwać kiedy rzucali czary. Ale... Niestety, demon zamieszkał w moim ciele. Ale nie do końca... Miał mieć niby bardziej taką "mocniejszą moc". Jednak to, że nie pozwoliłam im dokończyć rytuału... Demon posiadał tylko 3%swojej mocy. Kiedy wyrwałam z tego stołu, nie pamiętałam co się ze mną działo... Ale chyba demon zawładnął moim ciałem. Odzyskałam świadomość po tym jak wymordowałam pół klubu. Próbowałam wyjaśnić Ruto, że to nie moja wina. Ale mi nie wierzyła. Od tamtego momentu się przed nią ukrywam. Bo wiem, że chce mnie zabić. Ale są nawet plusy dzielenia ciała z demonem. Mogę sie teleportować i czytać czyjeś myśli. Ale.... Są też minusy. On kontroluje mój umysł. Przez niego mam tak jakby... Schizofrenie... Ale to nie ważne teraz, nie chcę o tym myśleć... Wiele wspomnień przewracało po mojej głowie. Szczególnie te z moją rodziną... Ciągle myślałam o tej dziwnej dziewczynie na która wpadłam. Miała mój naszyjnik... Ten który zgubiłam dzisiaj... Czy to możliwe, że.... Nie. To nie może być Lusia. Ona nie żyje. To pewnie ten demon robi mi wodę z mózgu. Tak, to na pewno to. Zrobił to specjalnie abym widziała Lusie zamiast innej osoby.... Na pewno... Nie ma innego wytłumaczenia... NA PEWNO! - Żuuuuuuuuuul.... Usłyszałam głos Lusi. Spojrzałam w górę. Przed moimi oczami pojawiła się Lusia w wieku 5 lat... Ale nie wyglądała jak ona... Była rozmazana.. A z jej oczu i ust wylatywała czarna maź... - Chodźmy się pobawić w chowanego! - Dzieciaki, obiad! - obok niej pojawiła się nasza matka. Też była rozmazana a z jej ust i oczy również wylatywała czarna maź. - Heh. Opowiedzieć wam kawał? - pojawił się wtedy nasz ojciec. Też w tej samej formie. Jednak nadal miał ten swój.... Szczery uśmiech. - TAK! ŻARTRY TATUSIA SĄ NAJLEPSZE! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Lusia. - Puk, puk - to był jego firmowy żart. Zawsze kochałam go słuchać... - Kto tam? - Żul! - Jaki Żul? - Psychopata która pozwoliła umrzeć całej rodzinie! Wybuchli śmiechem. - Czemu się nie śmiejesz? - Lusia się do mnie zwróciła - przecież to prawdziwe... Zdrajco. Po chwili usłyszałam kolejny śmiech. Za nimi pojawili się klubowicze okultyzmu... Czyli ci, którzy umarli przez demona... - Pamiętasz jak graliśmy w monopoly? Albo jak robiliśmy ciastka? - odezwał się Shin - och, czekaj! TY TEGO NIE PAMIĘTASZ, ZDRAJCO! - POZWOLIŁAŚ NAM UMRZEĆ! - krzyknęła jedna z nich. - Jesteś chorym psychopatą... - przy mnie pojawiła się delikwentka, ta która umarła z rąk Sandy - dlaczego żyjesz? - Nawet się nie pożegnałam z tatą... - przy niej siedziała rozpłakana Kokona. - Dobra, koledzy! A teraz ćwiczymy wyrywanie głowy Żulowi! - niedaleko nich pojawił się Buda ze swoimi członkami klubu. Mieli trening... - Żul-chan! Żul-chan! - kucnęła przy mnie Midori Gurin - jak to być osobą co nie powinna żyć!? - Słaba podróbka.... - przy komputerze stała Info-chan.... Prawdziwa - kto dał ci tą robotę? Jesteś tylko zerem. - Gdybym żyła, to bym chętnie cię zakopała żywcem.... Heheheh... - przy tamtej stała Ayano roześmiana i we krwi - idiotka. Łzy zaczęły napływać do moich oczu. - POWINNAŚ UMRZEĆ - ZDRAJCA - NIKT CIĘ NIE KOCHA - NIKT O CIEBIE NIE DBA - JESTEŚ ZEREM - MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SPŁONIESZ W PIEKLE - DOSYĆ! - krzyknęłam - PRZESTAŃCIE! BŁAGAM! - Och, siostrzyczko! - poczułam rękę Lusi. Spojrzałam na nią. Miała w ręce sznur - pobawmy się w wisielca ~ - O! To moja ulubiona gra! - krzyknął nasz ojciec - ja zaczynam! Zaczął rysować na ścianie krwią. Wszyscy zaczęli grać i zgadywać litery. Jednak nikt nie mógł zgadnąć żadnego słowa przez co, wisielec ciągle "rósł". W końcu kiedy wisielec był pełny, wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. - Przegraliście - zaśmiał się ojciec. Natomiast Lusia nałożyła mi na szyję sznur - a wiecie jakie było słowo? - ZDRAJCA! - wszyscy krzyknęli a ja poczułam jakbym unosiła się do góry. - POMOCY! - krzyknęłam. Jednak straciłam przytomność. Rozdział IV 'Kowal ' Kierowałem się w kierunku klubu w którym była Info-chan. Miałem do niej pewną sprawę. A między innymi... Pewien głupi dozorca OCZYWIŚCIE musiał powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że śpię w klubie Informatycznym. I że jak nie przestanę tam spać, to mnie niby wsadzą do więzienia. Więc musiałem się zapytać Info czy wie, gdzie mógłbym się zatrzymać na pewien czas. Kiedy wchodziłem na piętro, usłyszałem czyiś głos. - Kowalski. Zacząłem się rozglądać. Jednak nie wyglądało na to, że ktoś mnie wołał. - Nie musisz się rozglądać. Jestem w twojej głowie. Wtedy sobie przypomniałem. To był... Mój tak jakby "przyjaciel" z pracy. Ale nie był tak jakby moim przyjacielem... Bardziej... Szefem? Nie wiem jak to wytłumaczyć. Ale kiedyś byliśmy nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi zanim wydarzyła się pewna tragedia... Ale teraz jak zupełnie inaczej... - Och. Cześć. Coś się stało? - Nie naprawiaj tego TARDIS'a. - Zaraz, czemu? - Pamiętasz swoją misję? - No... Tak... - Zmyśliłem ją. Tak na prawdę miałeś się pojawić tutaj. - Kolejna próba naprawienia przeszłości? - Szczerze? To tak - zaśmiał się. - No to opowiadaj. - Nie będę mówić szczegółów, ale... Masz taką samą misję co w wcześniejszej próbie. - Ta pierwsza czy ostatnia? - Ostatnia. - Dobrze wiedzieć. - Po prostu się nimi zajmij. Ja zrobię resztę. - Tylko tego nie popsuj jak zwykle. - A ty myślisz, że kim jestem? - Jesteś Doktorem S. Pierwszym Pi*przonym Człowiekiem który istnieje pomiędzy Czasem i Przestrzenią bo zepsułeś swoją maszynę. Kilka lat spędzałeś w innym wymiarze który później zepsułeś przez swoją głupotę. A następnie zabiłeś przez przypadek wiele osób. - Dobra, wiem, że wiele razy coś zepsułem... - Nie wiele, tylko około tysiąca. - Liczyłeś? - A żebyś wiedział. Stary. Zrozum w końcu... Masz żonę i dzieci... - Miałem. Ja w tym świecie nie istnieję. - Ale twoje dzieci cię pamiętają. - Ale nie będą. - No właśnie. Możesz to wszystko naprawić zostawiając to wszystko i wrócić do tego świata. Wystarczy po prostu chcieć. Więc po co chcesz naprawić durną przeszłość zabierając przy okazji im wspomnienia o tobie? - Stary. Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak teraz wyglądam. Nie mam połowy skóry, wysłaliby mnie pewnie do zoo. - Na pewno nie jest tak źle. Oni cię kochali. A ty ich zostawiasz na pastwę losu. - Nie mam wyjścia. Ale w sumie... Zniknąć z każdego świata a następnie zostać BOGIEM wszeświata ma swoje plusy. - Nie chcę o tym słyszeć. Ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz... - A żebyś wiedział. Hehehe. Muszę kończyć, skontaktuje się z tobą później. - Dobra, pa. Stałem w końcu przy klubie. Westchnąłem. Mam nadzieję, że ten idiota wie co robi. Wiecie... Żyć pomiędzy czasem i przestrzenią na zawsze nie jest zbyt fajne. Byłem raz w takim stanie przez rok. I uwierzcie mi... To jest okropne uczucie. Ale na szczęście, mnie w pore uratowali. Otworzyłem drzwi. W pomieszczeniu panował mrok. Zacząłem się rozglądać aż znalazłem włącznik światła. Pacznąłem w nią ręką. Gdy światło się zapaliło, od razu zauważyłem Info. Leżała chyba nieprzytomna na ziemi a wokół jej szyji był sznur. - O k*rwa, ten debil mnie zabije jeśli ona nie żyje... ---- 'Mary' Siedziałem pod drzewem czekając na Yui. My akurat skończyliśmy lekcje, ale poprosiła abyśmy się jeszcze spotkali pod drzewem wiśni w szkole. Ta. Te same drzewo wiśni o którym krąży legenda, że jak ktoś wyzna pod nim miłość w piątek to ktoś tam mu zaakceptuje i inne takie. A sam nie wiem. Nie znam się na tym. I chyba nawet nie poznam. Cóż, nie interesuje mnie to za bardzo. Siedziałem przy telefonie i grałem w jakąś grę. Szczerze to nawet teraz nie pamiętam w jaką. Ale się w nią mocno wciągnąłem. - Nie masz nic ciekawszego do roboty? - usłyszałem cichy głos. Spojrzałem w górę. Była to Oka Ruto. Ta chora psychicznie założycielka klubu Okultyzmu. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałem, ale znałem sporo rzeczy na jej temat. Cóż. Jak się ma przyjaciółkę która świruje na sam widok zabójcy bez koszuli to się niektóre rzeczy wie... - Oka Ruto. A ty nie powinnaś być w piekle? - uśmiechnąłem się szyderco. - Nie... Ale... - kucnęła przy mnie. - Ale co? G*wno? - Nie. Obiecałam komuś, że pozbędę się wszystkich związanych z grą Info-chan. - A jaką grą Info-chan? Na PS4? - zaśmiałem się. - ... Jesteś nie poważny. - Ty natomiast jesteś zbyt nudna. Warknęła na mnie. - Bo każdy wie, że tą grą nie steruje ta cała Info-chan... Tylko ktoś inny - ciągnąłem dalej. - A niby kto? Królik Wielkanocny? - A żebyś wiedziała - usłyszeliśmy z tyłu głos. Odwróciliśmy się do niego. Niedaleko nas stała Karmel, ten cały Senpai Sandy. Uśmiechała się. Nie wiem czy to z kpiny czy ze szczęścia, ale wtedy za bardzo nie myślałem. - A ty to niby kto? - Oka wstała. - Twoja Stara, maybe - zaśmiała się - a tak na serio... Skoro chcesz się pozbyć wszystkich którzy są związani z tą intrygą to powinnaś mieć znać. Jak widać, jesteś tępa jak osioł. - O wow. A ty niby skąd wszystko wiesz? - zapytałem wyłączając telefon. - Od pewnej osoby... Ale to nie ważne. Nazywam się Karmel Jaeger. Jestem tak jakby.... Senpai'em, idiotko ~ - Hę? - tsa. Ta babka jest po prostu nie ogarem. - Ech... - Karmel przewróciła oczami - z kim ja żyje... - Z idiotami - uśmiechnąłem się. - Fakt. - Ugh... - Oka odeszła od nas całkowicie wkurzona. - Wkurzanie level ja ~ - No to brawo ty - wstałem i do niej podszedłem. - Brawo ja ~ - No to odpowiesz mi od kogo wie... - Yui Rio, ta twoja kochanka- przerwała mi. - Mogłem się... Czekaj... TO NIE MOJA KOCHANKA. - Nyeheh. Aż czerwony się zrobiłeś. - Czerwony się zrobiłem tylko dlatego, że jestem na ciebie wk*rwiony. - Ahaaa.... - A co do tej klątwy... To wiesz kto dla ciebie morduje? - Szczerze? - Ta. - Nie - zrobiła zeza. - Może i dobrze, że nie wiesz... - przewróciłem oczami - chociaż sama powinnaś zgadnąć - Mnie to nie obchodzi. I tak ja tam nie wierzę w tą klątwę... Ale skoro niby jestem z nią "związana" to czemu tego nie wykorzystać by postraszyć ludzi? Ale i tak gdyby się okazało, że to jest prawda to zawsze mogę spierniczyć z kraju. - Nawet mądre... Ale przed Yandere nie uciekniesz. - A założymy się? ~ - Dobra. - Nah ~ A właśnie. Gdyby pewna dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami i facet w sukience... - ... cię szukali to mam ci to powiedzieć, tak wiem. Chodzi ci o Sandy i Ryuto. - Skąd wiesz? - Ja wiem wszystko. - No okej... . - Hej, hej! - usłyszałem Yui Rio. Odwróciłem się do niej. Biegła do nasz ciągając Sandy. - No cześć Yui - skinąłem do niej głową. - O! Dobrze, że jesteś Karmel! - nawet mnie nie zauważyła - Bo idziemy wszyscy do pizzeri a ty idziesz z nami. I nie możesz odmówić ~ ---- 'Lusia' Szłam przez miasto bez celu. Po prostu nie miałam co robić. A opiekowaniem się młodszym bratem to ostatnia rzecz jaką bym chciała porobić. Właściwie to ja kochałam chodzić po dzielnicach. Miałam tu sporo starszych znajomych między innymi staruszki czy sprzedawcy ryb. Czasem nawet dawali mi coś za darmo lub po prostu pieniądze. To są chyba jedyne plusy z zaprzyjaźniania się z nimi. Przez całą drogę myślałam tylko o tej Oka Ruto... I o tej dziewczynie... I o wszystkim po prostu. Trudno to opisać. Z jednej strony zastanawiałam się kim jest ta dziewczyna i jaki związek ma ze mną a z drugiej strony... Tęskniłam za oczami tej całej demonicznej dziewczyny? Miała przepiękne oczy to fakt. Ale... Czy ja się w niej zakochałam? W dziewczynie? Fakt, miałam kiedyś dziewczynę. Ale praktycznie każda nastolatka kiedyś była z inną dziewczyną. I to był jedynie przelotny romans. No, ale... ACHHH. - O! Cześć Lusia! Z transu wybudził mi głos Yui. Tej dziwnej baby z biblioteki. Spojrzałam na nią, stała przy pizzeri. Chyba pierwszy raz widzę u niej... Normalny uśmiech. Nie złośliwy, ale normalny. Ale w sumie to nie wiem. Widziałam ją jedynie raz w życiu. Ale taki rodzaj uśmiechu wcale jej nawet nie pasował. po prostu jakby ktoś dokleił do jej mordy uśmiech z gazety. Podeszłam do niej. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że stała przy stoliku gdzie siedzieli Michał i... Jakieś obce przeze mnie dziewczyny które czasem widuje na korytarzach. Jedna była ubrana wyzywająco jak na jakąś prostytutkę. Krótkie spodenki, długie skarpety, koszulka z sporym dekoltem i skuzana kurtka. I jeszcze te jej niebieskie włosy... Pfu. Natomiast druga była normalniejsza i niższa. Gdybym ją wcześniej nie widziała w szkole, pomyślałabym, że to jakiś bachor z gimbazjum. Serio. Była ubrana w szorty, zieloną bluzę z jakimś logo anime i trampki. Włosy miała w podobnym do mnie kolorze, ale związane w wysokim kucyku. - Co? Nawet się nie przywitasz? Onieśmiela cię mój wygląd? ~ - znów ten złośliwy uśmiech do niej wrócił... Może i lepiej. Nie przyzwyczaiłabym się nigdy do jej "wesołej" minki. W sumie... Jej uśmiech wcale nie pasował do jej wyglądu. Koszulka z pikachu, leginsy i czarna opaska we włosach. Do tego rozpuszczone włosy. Serio, czy wszyscy w tym kraju nie mają wyczucia stylu i ubierają się jak... Jak... JAK JAPONICE! Czekajcie, nie ma coś takiego jak japonice... Dobra, walić to. Jeśli już opisuję wszystkim wygląd, to nie będę dyskryminowała płci. Michał był ubrany w koszulkę z napisem "C+++ szmato" i bojówki. A ja byłam ubrana podobnie co do tej z kucykiem, ale z niebieską kurtką bez (to była pamiątka po ojcu bo on kochał ją nosić). - Nope. Po prostu myślę. - A na czym? - O poziomie twojej inteligencji której pewnie nie masz. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Ona tak samo. Ale było widać u niej tak jakby... Pogardę. Jakby uznawała mnie za osobę z "niższej półki" czy coś. - Haha, zabawne. Skoro tu jesteś to możesz do nas dołączyć na pizze? - puściła mi oczko. Poczułam się wtedy dosyć nie pewnie. - No mogę... - A. Pewnie się nie znacie - klasnęła rękami - ta w niebieskich to Sandy a ten kurdupel to Karmel ~ - Nie jestem... Chciała się odezwać jednak Yui jej przerwała. - A ta tutaj to Lusia ~ Michała i mnie każdy zna na pewno... Hehe Usiadłam niepewnie przy Michale który grał w Candy Crash. - No to ja z Michaliną pójdziemy zamówić dużą Margaritę! - złapała Michała za rękę i go wyciągnęła ze siedzenia - lubicie Margaritę... PRAWDA!? Zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo tak jakby z nutką grozy w głosie. Spojrzałam na nią podejrzliwie. - Ta - odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie. - Ja tam wolę... - Michał miał coś dopowiedzieć, ale dziewczyna mu zakryła usta ręką. - To ŚWIETNIE - tu spojrzała na Michała - to zaraz wrócimy ~ I zniknęli nam z oczu. Zostaliśmy we troje. Czułam się dosyć niezręcznie. Zapadła między nami cisza. - Tooo.... Jak długo... Znacie Michała i Yui? - Karmel przerwała cisze. Wyglądała jakby nie wiedziała co chce powiedzieć. - Od niedawna - powiedziałam równocześnie z tamtą babką. - A ja praktycznie od dziś - zaśmiała się - a dokładnie od godziny... - Heh - zaśmiałam się nerwowo. Czułam dziwny wzrok Sandy na mnie. Wtedy coś zauważyłam. Yui stała przy oknie i się na nas gapiła. Wtedy mnie olśniło. Siedziałam przy stoliku z tą yandere i jej senpai'em. Czekaj, czyli ta ruda pinda wszystko zaplanowała? Ech... Ona jest przebiegła jak lis. Nie powinnam jej ufać. Ani jej ani Michałowi. Byli dla mnie ZBYT podejrzani. - To... Jesteście razem? - spytałam nagle. - Nie! - Tak Spojrzeli na siebie. Jak przepuszczałam... Sandy powiedziała tak... Moja intuicja nigdy nie zawodzi. Heh. - Emm... Coo... Czy ja o czymś kurna nie wiem? - Karmel zaczęła się rozglądać. - A... - zaczęłam zmieniać temat. Spojrzałam na Yui która się uśmiechała od ucha do ucha. Dosłownie. Jej uśmiech był po prostu nienormalny. Na całą jej mordę był ten szeroki uśmiech. Po prostu był przerażający, aż nie mogę go normalnie opisać- znacie tą legendę o klątwie która panuje nad szkołą? - Ta - odpowiedziały równocześnie. - A czy... - Dobra, teraz ja się o ciebie coś zapytam - przerwała mi San. - Dajesz - Jesteś Info-chan? Bo wiesz... Yui i Michał jak mi mówili, nie mają zbyt dużo przyjaciół... -Nie jestem. Ale dużo osób mówi, że jestem do niej podobna... - Yhm, ciekawe... - Hola, hola. Gadacie o tej dziewczynie co wyrwała pół mojej klasie głębki włosów? - A tobie wyrwała? - zapytała się niebieska. - Nope - odpowiedziała z małym uśmieszkiem. - Dobrze wiedzieć - tu na mnie spojrzała - masz z Info-chan jakiś związek, prawda? - Sama nie wiem... - Ja się ciebie pytam na poważnie - No mówię, że nie wiem - przewróciłam oczami. San westchnęła na co Karmel zaczęła się rozglądać. - Coś długo nie wracają... - tu spojrzeliśmy na szybę restauracji. Jednak nie było tam już Yui. Po prostu się zmyła jak woda po kamieniu. - Ej, ej! - usłyszeliśmy męski głos. Spojrzeliśmy skąd dochodzi. Przed nami stał jakiś pajac z czerwono czarnymi włosami, czerwoną opaską i w ciul dużymi brwiami. Ubrany był w szorty i koszule z obrazkiem jakiegoś szkieleta z niebieską kurtką. Bez słowa usiadł obok mnie - czemu sensei nie powiedział, że jest szkolnym mordercą i się przyjaźni z mordercą z maską!? Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi sensei! - ZARAZ CO - Karmel krzyknęła przez co wszyscy się na nas spojrzeli podejrzliwie - to znaczy... Zaraz, co? Czarny Kot w galerii handlowej? Ahahaha... Wszyscy odwrócili od nas wzrok. - Dobra bałwanie, co chcesz? - szepnęła mu "sensei". Dobra, nie wnikam w to. - Chcę wam pomóc - W czym? - włączyłam się do rozmowy. - Zniszczyć klątwę bez zabijania - Ale się podobno nie da - Karmel na niego dziwnie spojrzała. - Da się. Znałem Ayano. Mówiła o tym, że się da bez zabijania. Ale jej się nie chciało. - A niby jak się da? - Sam do końca nie wiem... - Wróciliśmy ~ - spojrzeliśmy na Yui i Michała. Chłopak niósł nam mega dużą pizze, cole i na dodatek szklanki- widzę, że mamy gościa... Dobrze, że wzięliśmy więcej szklanek hahaha... Jak się nazywasz? Usiadła obok Karmela a Michał po postawieniu rzeczy usiadł obok Ryuto przy kamiennej ścianie. - Ryuto Ippongo - Och, to doskonale... Fajne brwi. - Dzięki! Poczułam wzrok Yui. Patrzyła się na mnie. Ale nie normalnie tylko tak... Jakby chciała mnie zabić. Jakbym wiedziała o czymś o czym nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Chodziło o ten nienaturalny uśmiech? Nie wiem... Ale on był na prawdę przerażający... Będzie mnie nawiedzał we śnie. W ogóle ona jest taka... Straszna sama z siebie... Przełknęłam ślinę. Wtedy wszyscy wzięliśmy kawałki pizzy na swój talerz i zaczęliśmy jeść. - Skoro wszyscy wiecie o tej klątwie to może zacznijmy gadać o sensie tego spotkania - Michał spojrzał na nas a później na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Ach, no tak. Bo wiecie, nie zaprosiłam was tu bez powodu... - Chyba zaprosiliście, bo jeszcze Michał - Karmel ją poprawiła. - ... tylko na temat klątwy - całkowicie zignorowała Karmela. - No to słuchamy, ruda - skinęłam do niej głową. - Jak powiedział brewka... - HURAAA! MAM PRZEZWISKO! - Ryuto zaczął się cieszyć jakby był po niezłym LSD. - ... da się złamać klątwę bez zabijania... - widać, że miała gdzieś, że ktoś ciągle jej przerywa. Ja bym już dawno zadźgała ich siekierą. Ej, skąd ona kurna wie o czym rozmawialiśmy? Przecież ona przy nas wtedy nie była... - Musi być haczyk - tym razem przerwała jej San. - Czemu tak sądzisz? - Jesteście świrami. Wielbicie morderstwa. Nie wierzę, że nagle z d*py proponujecie złamanie klątwy bez krwi. - My też jesteśmy ludźmi, nie? - wątpię w to Yui... Wątpiłam w to do takiego stopnia, że myślałam, że z d*py wyjmiesz miotłę i odlecisz ku tęczy - chcemy żyć dłużej. Ale, ale. Da się powstrzymać ją na dwa sposobów. Pierwsza. Zabijanie jak wiecie. Jest podobno jakiś licznik odliczający zabójstwa. Trzeba zabić około 99999999 ludzi. Jednak bez Aishi nie jestem pewna czy ten sposób jeszcze działa... Ale do rzeczy. Jeżeli ona jeszcze działa, możemy powstrzymać koniec świata. Jak nie, możemy jedynie przeciągnąć to co ma się wydarzyć o kilka dni. Jednak według mych obliczeń, koniec ma być za trzy lub dwa miesiące Wzięła już piąty kawałek pizzy. Jadła dosyć szybko. Ja jeszcze jadłam drugi kawałek. Cóż. Wolno jadłam... - A ten drugi sposób? - spytała Karmel - Właśnie przy tym potrzebujemy waszej całej pomocy... - spojrzała tu na Michała którego nie obchodziła nasza rozmowa. Przewróciła oczami- musimy uwolnić pewnego demona. Tylko on może usunąć całkowicie klątwę. - No to będzie łatwizna - San objęła ramieniem Karmela. Czułam całkowity wzrok Karmela proszący o pomoc. Ale go zignorowałam. Nadal patrzyłam na Yui. - Nie. Nie będzie. Można go uwolnić jedynie w miejscu gdzie został uwięziony. Czyli w aktualnym miejscu pobytu klubu okultyzmu. I nie. To nie ta salka w szkole. Ich miejsce pobytu jest dosyć... Dziwniejsze. - A gdzie jest te miejsce bandy świrów? - Ryuto miał gwiazdki w oczach. Nie wiem jak można być takim podekscytowanym na wieść o tym wszystkim... - Właśnie nie wiadomo - usłyszeliśmy dosyć mroczny głos Michała. Spojrzeliśmy się w jego kierunku. Nadal nie odrywał wzroku od telefonu - dlatego musimy się dowiedzieć o tym jak najszybciej bo mamy strasznie mało czasu. - Dokładnie Maryśko. Czytasz mi z ust - Michał się lekko uśmiechnął czerwony. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że może być on w niej zakochany. Miałoby to sens dlaczego tak często spędza z nią czas. Każdy normalny człowiek miałby ją w d*pie. A nie wyglądał aby za specjalnie się interesował tym co Yui. Zaczęłam mu współczuć. Friendzone to trudna sprawa. - A jak mamy się dowiedzieć? - odezwała się Karmel. - Od prezeski tego całego klubu świrów. Ale musimy siłą. Bo ona nie wierzy w tą klątwe i nam nie pozwoli... A właśnie, druga sprawa. Aby uwolnić demona musimy wykorzystać krew osoby co go tam uwięziła - spojrzała wtedy akurat na mnie - Oka Ruto. Musimy ją zabić. Poczułam ból w okolicy serca. Źle się w ogóle wtedy poczułam. Zabić... Ruto? Ja... Ech. Po prostu... Ona... Ja ją kocham. Przez nią me serce zaczęło bić mocniej niż zwykle. To miłość, na pewno nie zauroczenie. Te jej oczy... Uśmiech... Może ona i jest zła... Ale ja ją kocham. I nie moge pozwolić na jej śmierć. Nawet jeśli bym miała umrzeć. - Och Lusiu, coś się stało? ~ - Yui się uśmiechnęła do mnie straszliwie złośliwie. Tak jakby wiedziała o mojej miłości. Tylko skąd? Nikomu o tym nie mówiłam. Tak bardzo po mnie było widać? A może czytała mi w myślach? Nie... Ja chyba świruje! Ona jest na pewno człowiekiem! Nie demonem czytający w myślach! Na pewno! - Nie, tylko się źle poczułam... - Heh... A czemuż to? Może o czymś nie wiemy? Może o... - Nie ma tu w ogóle powietrza - Michał jej przerwał - może od tego? - W sumie też się źle czuje - Sandy dołączyła do rozmowy. - Uhm... Racja... - spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. Przełknęłam ślinę. Wtedy popatrzyłam na Michała. Wyglądał jakby specjalnie to powiedział. Jakby chciał mnie "uratować" od Yui. Westchnęłam z lekkim uśmiechem. Miałam już wziąć kolejny kawałek gdy zauważyłam, że zjedli całą pizze. A ja zjadłam chyba tylko trzy lub dwa kawałki... To takie smutne. - O. Skończyła się pizza - Karmel zjadła ostatni kawałek. Natomiast San pogłaskała ją po głowie. Heh. Czyli od teraz są razem? Nawet słodko wyglądają. Prostytutka z rodu delikwentów i uroczy kurdupel co nie jest kurduplem, ale fajnie tak to brzmi... Heh. - Więc zrozumieliście mnie? - ruda na nas spojrzała. Przytaknęliśmy - świetnie. Jak ktoś spotka Ruto to... Ma powiadomić resztę. Wtedy ją zaatakujemy i każemy nas zaprowadzić do jej siedziby. Zrozumiano? Znowu przytaknęliśmy. Wymieniliśmy się numerami a następnie się pożegnaliśmy. Ale ja miałam inne plany niż zabijanie Ruto... ---- 'Żul' Leżałam z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie to, że nie mogłam je otworzyć. Bo mogłam. Ale mi się nie chciało. Po prostu się bałam... Usłyszałam po chwile jakieś głosy. - To niemożliwe... - Doktorze, czy trzeba operować? - Ja... To niezwykłe... Mieć dwa serca... I żyć normalnie... - W sumie to ona powinna już dawno umrzeć z takim stanem zdrowia. Dwa serce a jedno z nich jest poważne chore. Do tego: choroba nerek, chora tarczyca, rak trzustki... Boże, ile tego jest. - To po prostu cud! Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Znajdowałam się chyba w szpitalu, rozpoznałam po białych ścianach i doktorach. Byłam przyczepiona do wiele rurek. - O. Obudziła się - odezwał się stary doktor - dobrze się czujesz panienko? - Nie... - powiedziałam po cichu. Praktycznie nie mogłam się odezwać, wszystko mnie bolało. Doktor przy mnie kucnął. - Jak się nazywasz? - Yuka Katniss - podałam fałszywe. No cóż. Przecież policja nadal mnie szuka i lepiej być ostrożnym... - A nie Żul Info? Bo tamten pan co z tobą przyszedł tak powiedział. - Aaach... Żul Yuka Katniss Info... To moje pełne imię i nazwisko... Większość mnie po prostu nazywa Yuka... Haha... - Hm. Dobrze - wstał i coś zapisał - za niedługo powinien przyjść psycholog, porozmawia z tobą. Jak na razie to odpoczywaj. Wszyscy wyszli, zostałam sama. Zaczęłam rozmyślać. Dwa serca? Jedno to na pewno demona. Ale nigdy nawet je nie czułam! Czemu się dopiero teraz dowiaduje!? I te choroby... Fakt, od wieku nie byłam u lekarza. Ale prowadzę zdrowy tryb życia. Zaczęło mi coś tu nie pasować. Aż zaczęłam podejrzewać Oke o to. Czy ona jakimś cudem skontaktowała się z moim demonem aby dał mi choroby? Albo sam się tak zdecydował? Nie wiem. Tu chyba wszyscy chcą mojej śmierci... Po chwili usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi. Ujrzałam Kowala. Wyglądało na to jakby się przejmował. Ale coś mi się zdawało, że to nie z mojego powodu. Z czystej ciekawości zaczęłam czytać jego myśli. Prowadził tam z kimś rozmowę. Jakby ktoś mu siedział w głowie. Był to męski głos, skądś go kojarzyłam. Tylko nie wiem skąd. - Kowal. Jesteś debilem - Sam jesteś. To ty rozwaliłeś czasoprzestrzeń swoją głupotą - Zamknij się - Sam się zamknij. Przecież to tu mi gadasz w głowie. - W sumie racja. Nie zapominaj o misji. I o tym, że masz ją zabić. Muszę iść, mam coś do zrobienia. - Dobra, pa Usiadł obok mnie. Strasznie mnie korciło aby go się spytać kto to był. Ale to pewnie jedynie jego sprawa. Jednak byłam ciekawa kogo miał zabić. Mnie? Sama nie wiem... Wolę chyba nie wiedzieć... - Jak się czujesz? - spytał się. - Źle. - No widzę. Co się tam stało? - Gdzie? - W klubie. Miałaś sznur wokół szyji. Czy chciałaś się zabić? - Co? Nie... Nie pamiętam... - skłamałam. Nie chciałam mu tłumaczyć wszystkiego bo to by zajęło... - Meh -westchnął - powiedziałem, że jestem twoim ojcem. Od teraz jestem Haruto Info Zaśmiał się. - Dokładnie Haruto Info Katniss. A ja jestem Żul Yuka Info Katniss - Też kręciłaś? - No Obaj wybuchliśmy sporym śmiechem. - A właśnie. Czemu nie mówiłaś, że jesteś tak strasznie chora? Powinnaś ciągle siedzieć w szpitalu. - Nie wiedziałam, że jestem tak ciężko chora... - Nie chodzisz do lekarza regularnie? - Nie. - No to witaj w klubie, bo ja też nie - uśmiechnął się - będziesz musiała tu spędzić kilka dni - Nie mogę - odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. Przecież w każdej chwili może tu przyjść Oka próbująca mnie zabić. A moja marionetka? Przecież może on potrzebować mojej pomocy! I jeszcze policja... Na bank mnie rozpoznają! Ale w sumie jestem starsza i nie powinnam trafić do domu dziecka... Ale wolę nie ryzykować. I tak pewnie odnotowali w dokumentach, że zginęłam czy coś. Taka jest Japonia. Po prostu jak nie znajdują zaginionych to po prostu odnotują, że nie żyją. - Nie to, że nie możesz. Musisz. - Ale ja nie mogę, człowieku! Dobrze się czuję! Nie licząc tych j*banych rurek... - Przykro mi. Ale skoro masz sporo chorób w tym raka... - Mówię, że nic mi nie będzie! Czemu się mną tak interesujesz!? - Bo jestem twoim aktualnym opiekunem i to jest moim obowiązkiem! - krzyknął praktycznie już chyba wkurzony. Po chwili usłyszałam jak wchodzi jakiś mężczyzna. To chyba był psycholog. - Proszę wyjść. Muszę porozmawiać z pacjentką. Kowal bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Zostałam sama na sama z tych gościem. - Więc... Od kiedy masz myśli samobójcze? Rozdział V 'Karmel' Szłam w kierunku domu z pizzeri. Zazwyczaj bym miała wtedy słuchawki na uszach. Ale jednak ich nie miałam. A czemu? BO TA J*BANA YANDERE OCZYWIŚCIE MUSIAŁA SIE PRZYCZEPIĆ DO MOJEGO RAMIENIA I SIĘ UBZDURAŁA, ŻE BIERZEMY ŚLUB W KWIETNIU. - Więc nasz ślub będzie albo po przywołaniu demona albo w kwietniu. Możemy nawet za tydzień, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza! Hehe ~ - Taa.. Ślub... - przewróciłem wzrok. - Noo. Ale zanim go będziemy mieli, musimy omówić o zasadach naszego związku! - Ja rozumiem, że "związek" to poważna sprawa... Ale po co od razu zasady? - Bo chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko będzie idealnie! - zauważyłam u niej gwiazdki w oczach. Kto by pomyślał? Delikwentka uśmiechająca jak jakaś optymistka... - Czy ty każdy swój związek tak poważnie traktujesz? - Nigdy nie byłam z nikim w poważnym związku- uśmiechnęła się szeroko - zawsze to były przelotne romanse na jedną noc. Ale z tobą jest inaczej ~ - Szkoda... - szepnęłam do siebie. Jak widać, wcale jej nie kochałam. Ale nie mogłam się do tego przyznać. Bo wiem, że na pewno by się źle dla mnie skończyło... A mogłam posłuchać tego Taro.. A mogłam... ALE NIE! BO PRZECIEŻ TAKIE COS JAK YANDERE "NIE ISTNIEJĄ". ANI ŻADNE KLĄTWY. NIE, WCALE. JASNE, JASNE. Gdybym mogła to bym od niej zwiała, ale widziałam kątem oka w jej kieszeni nóż. Więc ten tego... Pozostało mi jedynie aby ktoś ją zabił lub by trafiła do więzienia. Bo serio... Jestem heteroseksualna, nie chcę spędzić do końca swych dni z jakąś świruszką... - Och! Jesteś wymęczona!? - spojrzała na mnie ze swoim psychopatycznym uśmieszkiem. - Nie... - Przecież widzę! Jesteś blada jak trup! Hahaha. Wziąć cię na barana kochanie? ~ Przecież się przemęczysz... - Nie trzeba... - O! - pokazała palcem na jakąś kawiarne - tam robią moją ulubioną kawę! Od razu poczujesz się lepiej kochana ~ - Nie trzeba, na prawdę. - Przestań się upierać! Kawa ci pomoże! Wiem, że pewnie nigdy jej nie próbowałaś, ale trzeba pierwszy raz. Nie? Ja tam jestem akurat UZALEŻNIONA od kawy. Potrafię wypić aż sześć filizanek! ~ To wyjaśnia dlaczego gada jak jakaś opętana k*rwa. - No okej... To ja tu sobie poczekam - odpowiedziałam ze stucznym uśmiechem. Tak na prawdę to miałam pewien plan. Jak by ta świruszka poszła po tą głupią kawę, to bym miała szansę na ucieczke. Minusem jest to, że nawet nie wiedziałabym gdzie biegnąć. Ale to bez różnicy! JAK JEST SZANSA NA UCIECZKĘ TO SIĘ PRZECIEŻ NIE MYŚLI A UCIEKA GDZIE PIEPRZ ROŚNIE! - Nie bo coś ci się stanie... - przycisnęła mocniej moją ręke. - Spoko luzik, nic mi się nie stanie przez te 5 sekund... - próbowałam się od niej oderwać lecz bez skutecznie. Strasznie mnie bolała ręka od uciśku. - Żartujesz!? Przecież w sekunde mogą się wydarzyć wiele rzeczy! Trzęsienie ziemi! Powódź! Tornado! Porwanie przez kosmitów! Porwanie przez pedofila! Albo gorzej! KTOŚ CIĘ POBIJE! - zaczęła mnie ciągnąć w kierunku kawiarni -więc pomyśl co by się wydarzyło w PIĘC SEKUND. ---- 'Mary' Siedziałem w swoim pokoju wraz z kotem przed komputerem. Było dosyć późno. A to, że mieszkam sam to mogę w spokoju siedzieć przed kompem ile chce. Nie, moi rodzice nie umarli. Po prostu się wyprowadziłem bo mi pozwolili. Cóż. Zarabiam sam na życie jako "pogramista do wynajęcia". Jak zwykle przeglądałem internet. Dopiero co wykonałem pracę na zamówienie (miałem pomóc przy stronie z pornolami) więc musiałem trochę odpocząć. Szczególnie, że już dawno nie wchodziłem na żadne portale społecznościowe. Po chwili usłyszałem dźwięk skype. Pomyślałem, że to pewien jakiś kolejny klient. Dr. Micheal zaprosił cię do znajomych Jak to zazwyczaj robię, bez zastanowienia zatwierdzam. Gościu od razu mi napisał. Dr. Micheal Witaj Michale Ja Witaj Micheal. Co Panu załatwić? Po prostu zawsze wolałem robić wszystko szybko i sprawnie. Nigdy nie owijałem bawełnę. Dr. Micheal Właściwie to nie potrzebuje twoich umiejętności pogramisty Zdziwiłem się. Każdy mój znajomy na skype to jedynie klienci. Nigdy nie miałem tam "znajomych z reala". Ani ludzi z którymi mogę normalnie pogadać. Ciągnąłem rozmowę dalej. Ja A to dlaczego pan do mnie pisze? Dr. Micheal Nie będę owijał w bawełne bo tego nie lubię. Zresztą jak ty. Obaj nienawidzimy jak ktoś ciągnie rozmowę godzinami, prawda? Ja Zgadł pan. Ale możemy już przejść do sędna rzeczy? Dr. Micheal Jestem tobą z innego wymiaru. Spojrzałem jak debil w monitor. Ktoś po prostu się jaja ze mnie robi. "Jakiś żartowniś" pomyślałem. Ale to, że nie miałem nic roboty - ciągnąłem to dalej. Dr. Micheal Wiem. Patrzysz teraz jak idiota na monitor i uznajesz mnie za "żartwonisia". Ja Skąd wiesz? Dr. Micheal Jestem tobą pacanie. Zachowujemy się tak samo. Ja Udowodnij, że nie żartujesz Dr. Micheal Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Zadzwonił. Trochę z lekką niepewnością włączyłem kamerkę i odebrałem. W monitorze się pojawiła osoba z dosyć podobnym do mnie wyglądzie. Z tą różnicą, że był ubrany w kitel który zasłaniał pół jego ciała. Mogłem ujrzeć jedynie jego głowę. Z tyłu zobaczyłem natomiast zielone ściany i jakąś maszynę z której wyciekała jakaś wydzielina. - Teraz mi wierzysz? - zapytał się. Miał głos identyczny jak mój. Byłem w lekkim szoku, ale w końcu się ogarnąłem. - Kim ty jesteś? - tylko tyle moglem powiedzieć. - Twoją starą, wiesz? A tak na serio, jestem tobą. Idioto. - Powiedźmy, że wierzę - przewróciłem oczami - czego chcesz? - Jak wspomniałem. Jestem z innego wymiaru. Wymiaru gdzie... Wszystko jest inne. - To znaczy? - Po prostu tutaj u mnie jest inna historia. Takie same osoby jak z twojego wymiaru, ale posiadają inne zainteresowania, zauroczenia czy inne głupoty. Różnimy się również "funkcją" świata. U nas "świat" był zamieszkiwany przez potwory i ludzi. U was natomiast jest "realne życie". Uhm. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej... W naszym świecie są potwory i ludzie. Ludzie posiadają pewną moc zwaną "determinacją". Determinacja po prostu pozwala na tak zwany "reset świata". Że cofa się do "zapisanego momentu". Po prostu cofanie się w czasie. U was tego nie ma. Ale do tego wrócę później... - Yhm - pokiwałem głową na znak aby mówił dalej. - Ale do rzeczy! Nasz świat został zniszczony. Tak jakby... Pewna osoba go zniszczyła dosłownie przez "przypadek". Chociaż do tego "przypadku" mam podejrzenia... Ale to nie ważne. Świat się odratował w małej części. I w tej części jestem ja. A bardziej "laboratorium" królewskiego doktora. Jednak tylko ja przeżyłem. A determinacja nic nawet nie pomogła... Nie mogłem naprawić mojego świata. I czułem się z tym winnym. - Ale co to ma do mnie? - Nie przerywaj mi. Wiesz, jak obaj tego nienawidzimy. - W sumie racja. - Dobra. Osoba co go zniszczyła nie pochodziła z tego wymiaru. Tylko twojego. Pozbył się swojego odpowiednika robiąc przy okazji zakłócenia czasoprzestrzenne. Później popełnił mały błąd i... D*pa. Teraz utknął w czasie i przestrzeni. Jednak może on tak jakby "kontrolować" twój świat. Kontaktuje się z pewnym doktorem który włada czasem. On chce zniszczyć was świat. Wmawia, że chce "naprawić przeszłość"... G*wno prawda! On nic nie umie! - ujrzałem jak jego oczy zaczęły się robić czerwone - ON NISZCZY KAŻDY WYMIAR! ZABIJA KAŻDĄ ŻYJĄCĄ OSOBĘ! ON WSZYSTKO NISZCZY. PRZEZ NIEGO CZASOPRZESTRZEŃ SIĘ ROZWALI RAZ NA ZAWSZE I WSZYSCY ZGINIEMY! Spojrzał w ziemie. Ujrzałem jak łzy kapały z jego oczu. Ciężko dyszał. - Weź może odpocznij czy coś... - N..Nie... Hahaha... - znów się na mnie spojrzał - mam mało czasu, muszę ci wszystko wyjaśnić... - No to dajesz doktorku - Zabrał on wszystkim determinacje by móc rządzić czasem. Aby być "bogiem". Ale udało mi się odratować swoją moc jedynie w 4%. Więc dlatego przeżyłem niż inni... Ale jak mówiłem, cofanie czasu nie pomaga. Mój wymiar jest totalnie zniszczony. I taki sam los spotka twój wymiar jeżeli nic z tym zrobisz. - Ale jak niby mam go powstrzymać? - Masz wysokie IQ jak ja. Jesteśmy jednakowi.Mamy te same DNA,myśli, bicie serca i odciski palców. Ja wiem jak to naprawić. A ty jedyny możesz za mnie wszystko wykonać. Demon związany z waszą "klątwą"... Jest BARDZO, ale to BARDZO związany z tym... Debilem... Musicie go SZYBKO uwolnić. Tylko on powstrzyma tego szaleńca od zniszczenia waszego świata. On jest PRAWDZIWYM Bogiem czasu. Jednak ktoś go uwięził przez co ludzie z mojego wymiaru dostali determinacje. Bo to była jego moc. Ale po prostu ktoś mu... Ją zabrał tak jakby i jakimś cudem trafiła do mojego wymiaru. Również przez to, że został uwięziony a ten kretyn rozwala wszystko na swojej drodze, powstała u was ta klątwa. Koniec świata jest po prostu wynikiem zakłóceń czasoprzestrzeni. Jesteście ostatnim żyjącym wymiarem. Dla mnie nie ma już ratunku. Więc musisz się pośpieszyć - Za bardzo nie rozumiem, ale... Mam po prostu szybko uwolnić demona, tak? - Tak. I nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć, że sie z tobą kontaktowałem. - Jasne, spoko. Coś jeszcze? - Umm... Tak... W twoim świecie jest Yui Rio? - Em. Tak. - No to jest mały problem... - Gadaj. - Bo wiesz... Twoja Yui Rio tak na prawde nie żyje. ---- 'Żul' ŚWIETNIE! Po prostu świetnie! Ci idioci wzięli mnie za psychopatke! Że powinnam się leczyć w psychiatryku! Ale przez to, że "jestem śmiertelnie chora" - zamknęli mnie w specjalnym pomieszczeniu dla chorych psychicznie posiadających jakąś poważną chorobę. Dosłownie, zamknęli mnie na klucz. Tutaj nawet nie ma okine! Tylko twarde i nie wygodne łóżko. I maszyna do których jestem podłączona. To jest chore. Przecież się czuje świetnie! Spojrzałam na pluszaka który dostałam od Kowala zanim wyszeł ze szpitala. Powiedział, że jego kolega robił pluszaki przedstawiające jego samego. I nie wiedział co z nią zrobić więc dał mi ją na pocieszenie. Przedstawiała jakiegoś grubasa, nic dodać. Nic ująć. Nie pamiętam za bardzo jak wyglądała. Ale pamiętam, że z tyłu było napisane "Doktor 11". Wkurzona swoją aktualną sytuację, rzuciłam tym pluszakiem o ścianę. Jednak po chwili znów opadłam na łóżko. Przez te głupie rurki, wszystko mnie bolało. Więc zaczęłam się gapić w sufit myśląc o moim życiu. - Cześć - usłyszałam damski głos. Spojrzałam w jego kierunku. Przede mną stała Info-chan. Czekaj. Czy ona nie umarła? Pomyślałam, że to pewnie kolejne halucynacje. Szczególnie, że ona była zamazana. Jak wcześniej w klubie. Więc się nie odezwałam - ej, słyszysz mnie? - Nie mam zamiaru - odpowiedziałam krótko. - Musisz - odpowiedziała siadając na moim łóżku. - Przecież jesteś tylko zwidami. Ty nie żyjesz. - Nie żyje, to fakt. Ale nie słyszałaś o czymś takim jak duchy? - Duchy nie istnieją. - A w demony i klątwy wierzysz. Zamilkłam. - No właśnie. No to mam dla ciebie pewną poprozycje... - Nie potrzebuję twojej poprozycji. - Ale ja mogę pomóć ci uwolnić się od tego demona Spojrzałam na nią niepewnie. Ale ruszyłam głową na znak aby mówiła dalej. - Po prostu musisz coś dla mnie zrobić... - A co? Podsunęła mi pod ręce pewne zdjęcie. Na niej została przedstawiona dziewczyna którą wcześniej spotkałam. To była ta która pomyliłam z moją niezyjącą siostrą. - Wiesz... Ona strasznie będzie przeszkadzała.. - W czym? - zaczęłam dokładniej się przyglądać zdjęciu. - W zniszczeniu klątwy. Pewna grupka ludzi postanowiła zniszczyć klątwe szkoły uwolniając demona który może usunąć tą klątwe raz na zawsze. - To jest szalone! To tylko fałszywa informacja, tego demona się nie da uwolnić - powiedziałam agresywniej. Przecież byłam długo w tej siektcie Okultyzmów, że wiem co nie co na ten temat. Ta "legenda" że da się go uwolnić to jedynie fałsz. Nie prawda. - Szalone jest też to, że ta dziewczyna się zakochała w Oce Ruto Spojrzałam z niedowierzeniem. Kto mógłby się zakochać w takiej świruszce? Tej babie było nierówno pod sufitem. - Życie jest szalone, wiesz? - mówiła dalej - moje też było. Ale zdechłam. Po prostu ona jest zbyt zakochana w Oce. A trzeba byłoby ją zabić żeby... "Usunąć klątwe". A ta idiotka na to nie pozwoli. To psychiczny morderca. Praktycznie gorszy od tej Sandy - Rozumiem... - spojrzałam prosto w jej rozmażane oczy - Więc... Chcesz abym ją zabiła jakoś...? - Tak - uśmiechnęła się - sama bym to zrobiła, ale ja nie żyje... Przewróciłam oczami i westchnęła. "ja nie żyje". Często się zastanawiałam jak ona umarła... Aż nie mogłam się powstrzymać. - Właściwie... To jak umarłaś? - Za duzo pytań zadajesz... - z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech - Ale... Dam radę. Strzeż się mężczyzny w niebieskiej kurtce i zniszczoną skórą... Po czym zniknęła pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zdjęcie tej dziewczyny. ---- 'Karmel' Obudziłam się w świetnym humorze. Na prawde. Był weekend więc mogłam pospać do któej chce. Szczególnie, że moi rodzice są w delegacji i są w domu jedynie co kilka miesięcy. Ale za bardzo mi to nie przeszkadzało. Miałam z nimi stały kontakt na skype. Wstałam z łóżka, ubrałam kapcie z pikachu i szafryk po czym poszłam do kuchni aby zeżreć jakieś śniadanie. I wtedy przeżyłam szok. W mojej jadalni siedziała PARA TRUPÓW. I to jeszcze moich sąsiadów którzy mnie odwiedzają co weekend. Krew kapała na podłodze. Nie interesowało mnie ich zwłoki. TYLKO O TEN DYWAN. Sąsiadów za bardzo nie lubiłam. ALE DYWAN. BYŁ. WE. KRWI. K*RWA, RODZICE MNIE ZABIJĄ. Szybko spojrzałam w kierunku kuchni. Przy tosterze stała ta pi*przona Yandere. Ubrana była w fartuch mojej matki... Jak ona się włamała do mojego domu!? Przecież zamknęłam na wszystkie możliwe zamki żeby tylko mi tu nie wbiła. - O! - spojrzała na mnie - Dzień Dobry! Dobrze spałaś? - Emm... - znów spojrzałam na biedny dywan - chyba taa... - A. Pewnie sie zastanawiasz czemu zwłoki są w jadalni! - Tsa... - A bo wiesz, sąsiedzi chcieli zadzwonić na policje kiedy mnie widzieli wchodzącą przez okno... Więc musiałam się ich pozbyc! Ale się nie bój, zjedzą z nami śniadanie ~ Usiadłam niepewnie przy zwłokach pani Frani i czekałam na... "Śniadanie". Muszę się przyzwyczaić do tej świruszki czy tego chce czy nie. Westchnęłam. Po chwili przed moimi oczami pojawiły się tosty z serem. - Wiem, że je uwielbiasz! - zachichotała i usiadła obok. - Ta... Skąd wiedziałaś... - jak teraz sobie myślę, to pewnie wtedy byłam idiotką i zapomniałam, że ona była przecież stalkerem. - Ach, to nic takiego... Heh - zaśmiała się - tylko z tej książki Pokazała mi grubą i białą książkę pod tytułem "Karmel Jeager - 999999 faktów z życia". - Skąd to k*rwa masz? - Jestem zbyt leniwa aby ciągle się do ciebie włamywać żeby się dowiedzieć co lubisz żreć. A to, że znalazłam tą książkę w empiku to trzeba korzystać... Nie? - Taaa... - Tfufufu~ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach